The Death Crystal
by XA2000
Summary: What happens when The Diamond Authority and all of Homeworld's top Gems come to Earth? Will The Crystal Gems along with Connie be able to stop the threat? What secrets will be revealed during the course of their adventure? Why is Greg involved in this event? Find out all this and more in the final battle for Earth. (Discontinued...kind of. Read ch. 11 to find out why).
1. Chapter 1:Incoming Threat

Chapter 1:Incoming Threat

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form.I got this idea from a short dream I had one night. So even though the dream was short, I decided to expand upon it. Also to just let you guys and gals know this will most likely be the only story I post on Fan-Fiction. Now without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

Steven was feeling pretty good about the recent events. Garnet and Pearl managed to make up with each other and, Peridot was missing a foot meaning she would be easier to catch. Steven still wondered where Lapis and Jasper were. It seemed almost impossible to find them, the ocean was big place. Then there's Homeworld, how are him and the Crystal Gems supposed to fight an entire army of ruthless gems? Steven didn't let his thoughts bother him for very long because Greg, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were enjoying the cool beach night with him near the temple. **  
**

Connie was sitting in front of Greg facing him with a mini grill between the two listening to him play a song with his guitar painted with a starry night on it. She was wearing light pink slip on shoes, appropriate jean shorts and, a white sleeveless top with a collar. Next to her was Rose's sword sticking out of the sand. Greg was sitting down leaned against Lion's side strumming the notes to _"Let me Drive My Van into Your Heart"_ wearing his usual clothing and sunglasses. While Steven and The Crystal Gems were sitting near the ocean staring at the moon.

"The full moon looks lovely tonight" Garnet said with a smile sitting behind Steven.

"Yeah...I wonder what kind of cheese its made of" Amethyst said with a hungry look in her eyes sitting on Steven's left.

"Amethyst how many times must I tell you that the moon is not made of cheese, its just a rumor humans made up" Pearl exclaimed sitting on Steven's right.

"I know, but it would be cool if that rumor was true" Amethyst replied smiling.

"Hey Pearl, can you build another spaceship so we can go to the moon" Steven asked looking at the pale gem.

"Well I don't see why not" Pearl answered Steven.

"Its going to be a one way trip" Garnet said abruptly.

"What do you mean" Steven asked curiously.

"I mean you'll get to the moon but the spaceship will crash land and Pearl won't be able to fix it" Garnet replied.

"I'm glad you told me that or else Steven and me would be stuck on the moon" Pearl said.

"Eh, it's what I do" Garnet said jokingly.

The Gems and Steven laughed at Garnet's comment, until Steven saw something strange happening to the moon. It looked almost like an eclipse, but thanks to Connie Steven knew that eclipses only happen to the sun while the moon had a lunar eclipse, in which the moon would turn from it's usual pale white, to an eerie red.

"Um guys, I thought eclipses only happened to the sun" Steven said with worry.

The abnormal eclipse caught the attention of everyone even Lion. Greg stopped playing his guitar and took off his sunglasses to look at the odd sight. Connie was staring mouth agape as the left side of the moon took it's usual crescent shape. Lion staring up at the wonder started growling making Greg jump a little bit.

"W-what is that thing" Greg asked with wrinkles forming under his eyes from uneasiness.

"I-" Pearl paused trying to think of an explanation "don't know". Pearl then stood up trying to get a better view as the right side of the moon took on a crescent shape.

"Steven go get the telescope" Garnet demanded as she stood up along with Amethyst.

"You got it" Steven said before standing up and running towards the temple.

As soon as Steven was inside the beach house Garnet looked toward Greg. "Greg, you and Connie need to get out of here now" Garnet commanded.

"What, but this is exactly why I've been training with Pearl, to help you guys in situations like this" Connie explained with anxiety.

"I know Connie, but we don't know exactly what we're dealing with here" Garnet replied trying to compromise with Connie.

"I can help, besides Pearl said that I was almost on her level of sword fighting" Connie defended.

"What" Garnet said with surprise as she turned to face Pearl.

"I meant to tell you, but the whole Sardonyx event happened and you weren't talking to me so it just slipped my mind" Pearl said shyly while holding her hands together.

Garnet sighed and said "That's alright I understand". Garnet then turned her attention back to Connie "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Connie, you can help".

"Thank you Ma'm, it will be an honor to fight along side The Crystal Gems" Connie said saluting Garnet.

Garnet chuckled a bit "stand down Connie and, be ready for anything" Garnet said with a slight smile.

Steven then came running back down to the beach with the star designed telescope and held out the telescope to Garnet. "Here you go Garnet" Steven said with a smile. "Thank you Steven, now let's see whats up there. Even though the object passed the moon Garnet was able to see the outline by following the same path it did in front of the moon. Garnet raised the telescope to her right eye to observe the object. It was a ginormous purple orb that looked a lot like one of Peridot's robonoids. Marked on the front was Homeworld's symbol, a yellow triangle to the left, a blue triangle on the right and, a white triangle on top of both making up a huge three colored triangle. To Garnet's horror the sphere turned around slowly until Homeworld's symbol was facing directly a the temple.

Garnet gasped making everyone flinch in terror."W-what is it" Amethyst asked while pulling on her hair.

"Its Homeworld" Garnet calmly stated while putting down the telescope.

Pearl held her hands up to her mouth staring at Garnet blankly. Amethyst turned away hiding her eyes under her bangs. Garnet kept staring at the device in the sky coming closer trying to think of a plan. Greg was now standing next to a fully alert Lion who kept growling at the sphere. Steven and Connie were both staring up too, they could finally see Homeworld's symbol, which was only a speck of a dot.

"Ya know, that's a pretty big space ship, looks like an entire army could fit in there" Greg wasn't thinking when he said that sentence, so when he processed exactly what came out of his mouth everything just froze.

"No, no no no no no no no they wouldn't send an army just for us" Pearl said after uncovering her mouth.

"Hmmm, they might, I mean we did destroy their supposedly indestructible hand ship, defeat one of their top soldier's and have Lapis, Peridot and Jasper here on Earth which wouldn't be possible without an army" Steven listed off looking triumphant.

"Steven, you do realize that's a bad thing...right" Connie asked looking concerned.

"Oh sorry, it just feels good being right about something" Steven apologized scratching his head.

"Now you know how feels to be Pearl"Amethyst mumbled under her breath looking a the sand.

"What was that" Pearl asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing" Amethyst hissed still looking at the sand.

"Anyway, Greg go warn the town to evacuate" Garnet directed.

"After I talk with Steven and Connie" Greg said seriously.

"Of course" Garnet said.

Greg walked toward Steven and Connie and kneeled down to their eye level. "Alright you two, this might very well be the most dangerous thing that's going to happen in your lives" Greg pointed out sternly.

"We know dad, I promise we'll come back" Steven said bravely.

"Alright stoo-ball be careful" Greg said as he rubbed Steven's hair. "You be careful too Connie, your parents would kill me if anything happened to you" Greg said.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Connie promised.

"Okay, I'll go warn the city, and remember be careful" Greg reminded them.

"Okay" Steven and Connie said in unison.

Greg stood up and grabbed both his guitar and mini-grill. After Greg put both of them in the back of his van he got in the drivers seat and closed the door. Greg stuck his head out the window to wave good-bye to everyone smiling. Everyone waved back to Greg knowing full well they might not see him again. Done with their good-byes Greg started driving to Beach City hitting little bumps in the sand on the way. Then without any sort of warning a bright purple beam shot down from Homeworld's spaceship between Greg's van and Beach City.

"Woah" Greg shouted doing a sharp U-turn back towards the temple.

"Dad" Steven yelled going to check on his father.

Greg stopped his van and stepped out clutching his heart."Are you okay" Steven asked running next to Greg.

"Yeah, I was just surprised" Greg huffed.

"Why did they keep Greg from leaving"Pearl asked summoning her spear.

"I don't know, maybe they thought it was one of us" Garnet replied summoning her gauntlets.

"Why are you summoning your weapons, we cant fight an entire army without fusion"Amethyst exclaimed looking at Garnet.

"Fusion wouldn't change anything against an army, besides we would just be a bigger target"Pearl explained taking a fighting stance.

"I guess you're right" Amethyst said as she summoned her whip.

Steven and Greg ran up to the Gems while Connie got Rose's sword out of the sand. "Steven since Greg can't leave I want you to call Mayor Dewey" Garnet said as she shifted her weight.

"Alright, time for some more political favors" Steven said as he pulled his smartphone and tapped the icon with Mayor Dewy's picture.

* * *

Mayor Dewey was sitting in his office filling out paperwork with his curtains closed and his desk lamp on, unbeknownst to the danger looming over Beach City. The heat from the desk lamp formed a thin layer of sweat on the Mayor's face as he worked.

 _ **RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIII-**_

"Hello" Mayor Dewey answered a bit agitated."Mayor Dewey its me Steven" Steven said with panic in his voice.

"Universe, shouldn't a kid your age be in bed by now" Mayor Dewey asked massaging his left temple.

"Its only 8:24, but that's not important right now you need to-" _**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**_ Steven was cut off mid sentence by a high pitched screeching noise coming from the phone. "Ouch" Mayor Dewy took the phone away from his ear in pain. "What is that" Mayor Dewey asked himself holding the phone away from his ringing ear. The screeching got even louder to the point that Mayor Dewey had to cover both his ears letting the receiver hang off his desk. Eventually the phone's speaker burnt out leaving a thin wavy line of smoke. Mayor Dewey uncovered his still ringing ears and picked up the receiver. "Universe better have a good explanation for this when I see him tomorrow" Mayor Dewey said as he hung the phone up.

* * *

"Ow" Steven yelled in pain dropping his cell phone in the sand. "Whats wrong" Connie asked concerned now with Rose's scabbard strapped to her back and sword drawn.

"My phone is making a loud screaming noise" Steven replied rubbing his ringing ear.

The high pitched noise grew louder just as it did with Mayor Dewey's phone before the speakers gave out. "Homeworld must not want us to communicate with anybody" Pearl said watching the spacecraft come closer.

"Pearl, you're the nerdy one of the team, how many gems do you think are in there" Amethyst asked.

Pearl ignored Amethyst's insult and observed the spacecraft. The purple coloring on it sparkled in the moonlight giving an odd sense of beauty. It looked to be taller than a 200 story building (same goes for the width).

"F-from m-my estimation I-I'd say th-thousands" Pearl stammered with fear.

"Oh man, do you guys think we can win" Greg asked looking terrified.

"I don't know, my future visi-" Garnet stopped mid sentence looking at the spacecraft. "Is it...splitting apart" Steven asked. Three pieces of the spacecraft about the same size of a plug robonoids began to separate from it. They hovered in place for a while before two flew out into sea and the last one flying over and past Beach City.

"Oh no" Garnet started. Everyone turned to Garnet with dread. "They're going after Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper aren't they" Steven asked.

Garnet sighed "It seems so".

"Ugh, now we have to worry about those three" Amethyst groaned.

"They're not going to make a big difference compared to a whole army" Pearl stated holding her spear tighter.

"Oh, I know the perfect name for that thing" Steven exclaimed

"I have a feeling we won't like it" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, this might be the last time Steven might get to name something" Garnet whispered to Amethyst.

"Um, I mean, of course we'll like the name Steven" Amethyst said trying to cover up her previous sentence.

"Alright, how does...The Death Crystal sound" Steven said smiling.

"Well it is here to kill us, and it looks like a crystal so, the name fits perfectly" Amethyst said giving a thumbs up with her free hand.

"Plus, it kinda reminds me of The Death Star from Star Wars" Greg added.

"Great so its settled then, Homeworld's spacecraft is called The Death Crystal" Steven chimed.

After all the conversation between the characters The Death Crystal shadow began to cover Beach City starting with the temple and lighthouse.

"Oh man guys, its almost here" Amethyst yelled nervously.

"Steven" Garnet said turning her head towards the boy. "It's most likely that a Diamond or more could be on The Death Crystal, so for the time being I want you to hide your gem powers because they might think you're Rose".

"Okay, I understand Garnet" Steven replied tucking in his shirt. Steven wondered what a Diamond Gem was, but he felt like it wasn't the time to ask questions.

The Death Crystal approached temple about 50 feet away before stopping. Everyone got ready for a fight except for Greg who got inside his van.

"What are you waiting for, we're right here" Amethyst shouted out to The Death Crystal.

As if on cue, a yellow glow began form in front of the Gems and Connie. In the middle was a silhouette about the same height as Garnet with its arms crossed. As the glow dimmed down more details of the figure could be seen. It had a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. It's hair was a short bob with two spiked tips. It had black eyebrows, and black markings around both eyes, which were bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. It wore a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for it's gemstone. It also wore gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots.

Amethyst, and Pearl's eyes widened with fear. Connie was still calm not knowing exactly who was in her presence.

Garnet gritted her teeth as if it pained her to utter the Gem's name "Yellow Diamond".

* * *

 **A/N:Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the first chapter. I feel as though this chapter was a little rushed with the appearance of Yellow Diamond and I'm sure some of you do too. So chapter 2 will be taking place before and during chapter 1 from another point of view, while chapter 3 will be taking place after both. Also, there will be a huge plot twist in the story that will change the way you look at Steven Universe. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet The Authority

Chapter 2:Meet The Authority

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. Who watched "Nightmare Hospital"? I was not expecting "those" guys to wind up in a hospital, or anywhere for that matter. As I said before, chapter 2 will take place before and during chapter 1. chapter 2 would have been uploaded earlier but school started and I haven't really had the time to write lately(or maybe I'm just making up an excuse for my laziness, you never know:). Jokes aside, on with the story.**

* * *

In the coldness of space everything was in its natural place. The planets in our Solar system were spinning on their axis and orbiting the Sun. Stars were painted across the dark black paint board we call a universe. But this peacefulness would soon vanish, as Earth will have to face a threat it hasn't seen in 5,500 years.

Soon, a massive purple orb came out of Mars' shadow heading directly for Earth. This spacecraft was no ordinary event. Inside this weapon of mass destruction called The Death Crystal held powerful beings. Beings that have almost brought the destruction of Earth once before. They are called Gems, aliens that have a conscious inside a variety of different gems. These aren't the Gems you all know and love back on Earth, these are Homeworld Gems. With Earth oblivious to the world ending threat who will be able stop them?

Inside The Death Crystal a lone Gem walked down a massive purple hallway towards a grand door. This Gem was known and feared as, Yellow Diamond. She was walking back to the throne room after talking to her technician Gems. All of the technician Gems on board belonged to Yellow Diamond, mostly consisting of Peridots and a couple of Pearls. After Rose's rebellion The Diamond Authority decided to destroy all of the Pearl Gems except for a chosen few. The few that they saved were re-programmed to show absolutely no emotion at all, in fear of Rose Quartz's Pearl having an effect on the other Pearls. Unlike the Peridot Gems who were modern versions of Pearls, they had the luxury of having emotion since they were at a higher social rank. Even still though, Peridots barely showed emotion.

Yellow Diamond made it to the throne entrance. The door was shaped like a triangle marked with Homeworld's symbol, just like on the outside. Yellow Diamond pushed the door letting herself inside. The throne room was taller and wider than the hallway. On the ceiling was a huge chandelier mixed with yellow, blue, and white crystals. Marked on the left wall was a yellow triangle covering most of the space, marked on the opposite wall was a blue triangle (which was barely visible due to blue and purple being a similar color). "Why did we let Blue Diamond pick purple as The Death Crystal's official color" Yellow Diamond thought to herself. On the back wall was a white triangle with three throne chairs beneath it. In the middle of the floor that Yellow Diamond was walking on, a carpet was laid out from the entrance to the three thrones. Of course the carpet was colored yellow on the left, blue on the right, and white down the middle.

"Hello sisters" Yellow Diamond greeted monotone as she made her way to the left yellow colored throne.

"Yellow Diamond" Blue Diamond replied back calmly sitting on the right blue colored throne playing a video game on a holographic screen in front of her. Oddly, Blue Diamond looked exactly like Lapis Lazuli, except she wore a blue version of Yellow Diamond's outfit, had bright blue irises, black diamond shaped pupils and her hair was styled in an inverted bob cut.

"Have your technician Gems reported anymore information Yellow Diamond" White Diamond asked leaned back with her eyes closed. White Diamond was the biggest and most powerful of all the Diamonds, so she got the biggest throne in the middle colored white. She had a lot of similar features to Rose, like her size, nose, head shape, plump lips, but White Diamond had bright white irises, black diamond shaped pupils and white straight face framing hair that came to her waist and wore a white version of Yellow and Blue Diamonds outfits.

"Yes, they said we should be arriving in 5 minutes" Yellow Diamond relayed to White Diamond crossing her arms.

"You could have just contacted them by screening in from here" Blue Diamond stated taking a quick glance off her video game to look at Yellow Diamond.

"I wanted to stretch my legs for a while, plus you were starting to annoy me" Yellow Diamond replied back sharply staring at the far wall.

"Wha-" Blue Diamond stopped mid sentence to pause her game and turn her body toward Yellow Diamond. "How was I "annoying" you"?

"The sounds from your holographic screen were driving me insane" Yellow Diamond answered turning her head towards Blue Diamond.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be bored" Blue Diamond retorted giving Yellow Diamond a glare.

"Well we wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't commanded my technician gems to make your "holographic past time"" Yellow Diamond said raising her voice a little.

"You're still mad about me asking the Peridots and Pearls to make my holographic game without your permission" Blue Diamond asked surprised.

"Of course I am, they all serve me meaning that when you need them for something you come to me first" Yellow Diamond pointed out glaring back at Blue Diamond.

"It was an emergency, you said that if me or White Diamond needed your technicians for something important we didn't need to ask your permission" Blue Diamond said leaning towards Yellow Diamond.

"A holographic game is not what I call an emergency" Yellow Diamond said now turning her body to face Blue Diamond.

"You don't understand, my holographic game was an emergency because you said that I annoyed you when ever we travel together, so I ASKED your Gems to make my holographic game meaning that they had a choice in the matter, so the fact that you said I'm still annoying you even though I went through the trouble getting my game made is so unfair" Blue Diamond said now scowling at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond was taken aback by Blue Diamond's comment. "You did that for me" Yellow Diamond asked confused.

"Yes, but since you don't appreciate my kindness I'll just sit here and be quite" Blue Diamond said before turning forward in her throne, arms crossed and head tilted up eyes closed.

"Hold on a-" Yellow Diamond was interrupted by White Diamond who finally decided to start talking.

"Enough, we don't have time for you two to start arguing about minuscule matters" White Diamond boomed opening her eyes.

"We're sorry" Yellow and Blue Diamond apologized at the same time.

"Good, because it seems as though you two have forgotten how dangerous Rose Quartz is" White Diamond exclaimed staring at the entrance.

"Don't worry sister I haven't forgotten, but I'm willing to bet Blue Diamond has" Yellow Diamond said looking at Blue Diamond.

"What are you talking about, I know very well how dangerous Rose is" Blue Diamond snapped back to Yellow Diamond.

"Oh yeah, then explain to me why you commanded three of your own Gems to put the ONLY Lapis Lazuli inside a mirror KNOWING that she could literally and figuratively turn the tides against The Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond questioned.

"I put her in a mirror because I got tired of Gems saying that she looked like me" Blue Diamond shot back.

"Y-you can't be serious" Yellow Diamond said dumbfounded.

"Silence, both of you" White Diamond commanded raising her voice.

Both Yellow and Blue Diamond piped down after White Diamond's remark.

"We need to focus, right now we don't know where on Earth Yellow Diamond's best Jasper or Peridot are, and there's no telling if The Crystal Gems told Lapis Lazuli the truth about her imprisonment" White Diamond pointed out.

"I still cant't believe Lapis thought The Crystal Gems trapped her in the mirror" Blue Diamond snickered.

"Be quiet Blue Diamond" Yellow Diamond shushed.

"Anyway, the most likely place for Peridot and her team to be located are with The Crystal Gems, so we need to use The Death Crystal's built in Red Eye scanner to find them" White Diamond said.

"Right away White Diamond" Yellow Diamond pressed a button on her right armrest which pulled up a holographic screen with a global map of Earth on it. By tapping on an icon that looked like the Red Eye a yellow pulse washed over the holographic map of Earth. After a few seconds 7 dots showing active Gems appeared in several different areas of the globe. 4 of the dots were on the east coast of America, 2 were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and the last dot was in the northwestern part of Brazil. Looking over the results Yellow Diamond decided to expand the screen to let Blue and White Diamond see also. But in doing so she closed out Blue Diamond's video game.

"Hey you shut off my video game" Blue Diamond complained to Yellow Diamond.

"I honestly don't care, there are more important matters going on" Yellow Diamond proclaimed. Blue Diamond listened to Yellow Diamond and looked at the screen still upset.

"Hmmm, so there isn't an army of Crystal Gems on Earth" White Diamond observed.

"You mean to tell me we piled all of our finest Gems on board The Death Crystal for nothing" Blue Diamond whined.

"Not necessarily Blue Diamond, now we have The Crystal Gems outnumbered" White Diamond said with an evil smile.

"This is interesting, the group of 4 Gems are near a structure with hundreds of inactive Gems inside" Yellow Diamond said while leaning forward.

"Those must be The Crystal Gem members we failed at trying to force fuse together" White Diamond explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that, we corrupted a lot of Gems" Blue Diamond reminisced.

"Good now we know where Rose's base is" White Diamond said before leaning forward and expanding on The Crystal Gems location.

"Looks like they got real friendly with humans over the past 5000 years" Blue Diamond said looking at the temple next to Beach City.

"Rose was always fond of them, I wouldn't be surprised if she even loved a few" Yellow Diamond said now resting her left on her throne's left armrest.

"Love...the one emotion banned from Homeworld" after Blue Diamond made her comment she looked over to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond looked back with a sad look in her eyes. Luckily for them White Diamond was too distracted trying to pull up The Death Crystal's camera feed. As it pulled up both Yellow and Blue Diamond looked away from each other to observe the holographic screen, as White Diamond stared at one video showing the moon and expanded it. In the video you could see Apollo 11 and the American flag not far away."The humans made it to their moon" White Diamond said.

"Such an amazing feat...not" Blue Diamond commented.

"It took them thousands of years to create space travel? How pathetic" Yellow Diamond mocked.

"Let's see the rest of the Earth's moon" White Diamond decided.

The holographic screen also had The Death Crystals movement controls imputed into it. White Diamond close out of the video feed showing the moon and swiped the screen to the left to show The Death Crystals controls. The control panel had hundreds of icons on it. Gravity control, weapons control, light control, and of course steering amongst many others. White Diamond tapped the steering icon which pulled up many different numbers. White Diamond then placed her hand on to the screen making her eyes turn into static. With the advanced technology instantly connecting itself to White Diamond's Gem like an extra nervous system she was able to turn The Death Crystal to the right. White Diamond took her hand away from the screen and closed out of steering mode to swiped the screen to the right back to the video feed.

White Diamond then expanded The Death Crystal's side camera feed that showed the moon."Ah, Earth's moon, it fails in comparison to all the others spread through out the cosmos, but you have to admire how much the humans involve it in their culture" White Diamond said. It was at about this time Steven saw The Death Crystal pass in front of the moon.

"Maybe when this is all over we'll stop by our old Moon Base" White Diamond decided.

As The Diamond Authority observed the moon events from Chapter 1 were taking place. "I've had enough of this White Diamond, let's go down there and crush those Crystal Gems" Blue Diamond exclaimed impatiently.

"Fine Blue Diamond we'll hurry along" White Diamond said. She closed out of the video feed and switched to The Death Crystals Control panel. As The Death Crystal turned towards The Crystal Gem's Temple Garnet was looking back with their telescope.

"Are you happy now Blue Diamond" White Diamond asked leaning back in her throne.

"Sure, but if you hadn't wasted time looking at that puny moon we would've been there already" Blue Diamond whined.

"Now now Blue Diamond, its not like The Crystal Gems can prepare for an attack this grand on such short notice" White Diamond stated.

In the video feed on the bottom left hand corner of the holographic screen Greg's van could be seen driving away. "Great, one of them is trying to escape" White Diamond leaned forward again to pull up The Death Crystals weapons control. White Diamond didn't want to destroy the vehicle's passenger instantly, so instead she fired a beam between Greg's van and Beach City. The Diamond Authority watched as Greg pulled a U-turn in surprise.

"Ha, that was hilarious" Blue Diamond laughed with a huge smile on here face.

"Now that we're closer in range the Red Eye should be able to identify which types of Gems were dealing with" White Diamond said as she pulled up the global map of Earth and tapped the Red Eye icon. Now in closer range the Red Eye could pick up on different types of Gems. "So we have a Garnet fusion, which is made up of a Ruby and Sapphire, an Amethyst, and a pearl.

"But where's Rose Quartz" Yellow asked looking at the map.

"I don't know, but Lapis Lazuli and Jasper are at the bottom of the ocean southeast from The Crystal Gems base, while Peridot is located far in the southwest" White Diamond replied as she scrolled through the map.

Just then a notification popped up saying that a communication was in progress. "Humans invented a way to communicate from long distances too" Blue Diamond pointed out.

"Let's listen to what they're saying" White Diamond tapped the notification that changed the screen over to the communication panel.

"Hello".

"Mayor Dewey its me Steven".

"Universe, shouldn't a kid your age be in bed by now".

"Its only 8:24, but that's not important right now you need to-" White Diamond tapped the scramble icon which caused the screeching noise to be heard by Steven and Mayor Dewey.

"Good call sister, we don't want to alert the humans" Yellow Diamond said smirking.

White Diamond continued on to send out the recovery robonoids by closing out of the communications panel back to the map and tapping on the locations of Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper.

"We're almost there, White Diamond may I go pay a visit to those Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond asked uncrossing her arms.

"Sure, after all the Gems lost on Earth were sent by you" White Diamond replied leaning back in her throne.

"Thank you White Diamond" Yellow Diamond said before standing up and walking out of the throne room.

As Yellow Diamond was making her way to the nearest warp room she heard White Diamond make an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all Gems on board The Death Crystal, unfortunately we have made a mistake. There is no army of Crystal Gems waiting for us on Earth, nor is Rose Quartz still alive. I know this is a disappointment for some of you, but rest assured we will have entertainment for you all. Yellow Diamond is making her way to the nearest warp room as I speak, and you all will be able to see her defeat the remaining Crystal Gems from the various monitors located throughout The Death Crystal. Thank you for your understanding". After White Diamonds announcement cheers could be heard through out the hallway.

Yellow Diamond was just a couple of steps away from the warp room. Warp rooms inside The Death Crystal were like warp pads except when a Gem warps they can only travel inside. But if a Gem has a wristband on (colored the same as their Gem) they can warp outside The Death Crystal and warp back inside.

Yellow Diamond entered the triangular shaped door into the warp room. The room was dome shaped and colored purple with a warp pad in the center. Standing next to the warp pad was a slender Gem. This Gem was Yellow Moissanite, Yellow Diamond's best sword fighter. She was wearing a uniform like Peridot and Jaspers, her face was shaped like Peridot's, yellow pupils with no ireses, and her hair was tied into a shoulder length pony tail colored yellow.

"What are you doing here Yellow Moissanite" Yellow Diamond asked standing opposite to Yellow Moissanite.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" Yellow Moissanite replied back calmly.

Yellow Diamond walked onto the warp pad and activated her wristband. "I don't need your luck" Yellow Diamond said before warping out of The Death Crystal.

"I just wanted to say it" Yellow Moissanite said to herself before walking out of the warp room.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done at last. Now the real reason why this chapter took so long is because of The Diamond Authority. None of the Diamonds have officially appeared in the show meaning that I don't know how they act, so I just gave them each of The Crystals Gems personalities. Yellow Diamond has Pearl's personality, Blue Diamond has Amethyst's and White Diamond has Garnet's. Its almost like what Crewniverse did with The Cool Kids and the Pizza family.** **Also, did anyone catch that something is up between Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond?(wink wink nudge nudge;).**

 **I can't believe that I forgot to add this information in chapter 2, Blue and Yellow Diamond have their Gems on their chest, while White Diamond's Gem is on her forehead, and Yellow Moissanite has her Gem on the back of her left hand. A Moissanite gem is closely related to Diamond gems in the real world, that's why Yellow Moissanite is Yellow Diamonds best sword fighter. Yellow Moissanite will also get to fight someone. Can you guess who?**

 **Anyway, chapter 3 should be posted within a week or so. See you in the next chapter. (For those who forgot or don't know, there will be a huge plot twist in this story).**


	3. Chapter 3:Seeing The Color Yellow

Chapter 3:Seeing The Color Yellow

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. Sorry chapter 3 wasn't posted on the weekend guys and gals. School just went from world 1 easy to world 5 hard and I caught a cold. So from here on out I can't give you an exact date for when the next chapter will be posted.**

 **So "Catch and Release"...I liked the episode and now we have another story arc event in the show. If any thing new is revealed in Steven Universe that doesn't affect my fan fiction story I'll include it. That means I'll include the reveal about Peridot, even though she might not get poofed in the story. Anyway, in chapter 3 The Crystal Gems will fight Yellow Diamond along with Connie and Lion. What will be revealed in this chapter? Read on to find out:)**

* * *

Garnet gritted her teeth as if it pained her to utter the Gem's name "Yellow Diamond".

Yellow Diamond stood a few feet away from The Crystal Gems with her arms crossed showing no emotion at all. The Crystal Gems, and Connie stood with their weapons drawn ready for anything. Lion was standing next to them glaring his teeth a Yellow Diamond. Steven stood behind Garnet's left leg peeking over at Yellow Diamond wondering why the Gems seemed afraid of her. Greg was crouching inside his van on the passenger side hoping everyone, especially Steven and Connie would be okay.

The environment also changed when Yellow Diamond warped down. The cool breeze that whipped through Beach City stopped blowing. The waves stopped coming into the shore as if they knew something was happening.

"Garnet, or should I say Ruby and Sapphire, its been awhile since I last saw your three eyed freak of a fusion" Yellow Diamond mocked calmly with a smirk.

Garnet glared at Yellow Diamond with silent fury behind her shades and clenched her fists harder. This is why Garnet left Homeworld, no, this is why Ruby and Sapphire left. Fusion was banned from Homeworld and was only used for fighting, even still though, only Gems of the same type could fuse together meaning that Ruby and Sapphire still couldn't fuse. Even if they were the same Gem type and could fuse together for fighting they wouldn't, Garnet wasn't a fusion made for only fighting, she was a fusion made of love. They joined Rose so they could be free to stay fused together and fight to protect Earth. After winning the rebellion and thousands of years with peace Homeworld decides to come back. Why? Did they come back for the Cluster Gems, to reactivate The Kindergarten? What ever the reason was Homeworld had to be stopped.

Yellow Diamond's gaze shifted to Pearl."Ah, Rose Quartz's love struck Pearl is here as well. You know because of your affection for Rose, me and The Diamond Authority had to make sure Pearls didn't become defective like you. So we crushed most of their Gems and reprogrammed those chosen few we deemed worthy. As you might have guessed Peridots are newer versions of Pearls, except they have a higher social rank" Yellow Diamond explained to Pearl.

Pearl was taken aback by this information and had a look of shock all over her face. To think because of her love for Rose she caused hundreds of her own Gem type to be crushed. It wasn't her fault was it? How could she have known by following Rose that most of the Pearls would be wiped out? She was designed to be by Rose's side no matter what. How could Homeworld do something so horrible when she was just doing what was programmed in her Gem?

Yellow Diamond then focused her gaze on Amethyst. "Hmmm? I've never seen an Amethyst so over incubated before. I was wondering why you appeared on The Red Eye scanner, now it all makes sense. An Amethyst like yourself should have been on Homeworld's side of the rebellion, but since you were over incubated for so long we thought your Gem hadn't formed. (sigh) I wish your Gem did materialized on time, another powerhouse gem like Jasper might have tipped the scales in Homeworld's favor" Yellow Diamond informed Amethyst.

Amethyst almost attacked Yellow Diamond out of pure rage, but stopped herself knowing she stood no chance against a Diamond. Amethyst knew she was a mistake, and right now she was glad. If her Gem had materialized when it was supposed to she would look like Jasper and be fighting for Homeworld and not Rose. What would have happened if she joined Homeworld? Would The Crystal Gems lose the rebellion? Would Steven be alive right now? These were questions Amethyst was glad she didn't have the answer to.

Yellow Diamond looked over to Connie and noticed her in a fighting stance with Rose's sword. "Human girl, what are doing with Rose's sword" Yellow Diamond asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern" Pearl shouted now pointing her spear at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond shifted her eyes to Pearl.

"I wasn't talking to you, and I'd suggest pointing that flimsy spear of yours somewhere else" Yellow Diamond snapped to Pearl.

Pearl didn't want to do as Yellow Diamond told her, but did so anyways.

Yellow Diamond returned her focus to Connie. "So human girl are you going to tell me or not" Yellow Diamond asked flatly.

Connie didn't feel comfortable answering that question to a Gem that Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl seemed to fear. Connie looked over to the Gems for an OK, which Garnet answered with a small nod.

"I'm waiting human girl" Yellow Diamond said while tapping her foot.

Connie gave a small sigh before answering. "First of all my name is Connie, Second I was given this sword by The Crystal Gems" Connie answered seriously.

Yellow Diamond was a bit irritated by the way Connie responded. "Alright Connie, so you're telling me that The Crystal Gems let you, a human being wield their beloved leader's sword"?

"Ummm...yes" Connie said with confusion in her voice.

"Why? You're just a human, who in their right mind would let a being weaker than themselves have a weapon that dangerous?" Yellow Diamond pointed out with a bit of anger in her voice.

Now Connie was the one getting upset . In Yellow Diamonds eye's she was just an average human who couldn't protect herself. If only Yellow Diamond knew what she did back at her mom's hospital. Maybe if Yellow Diamond knew how Connie defeated two Cluster Gems so easily she would take her more seriously.

Yellow Diamond was trying to figure out why The Crystal Gems would let a human have Rose's sword. "Someone explain this to me before your Gems become dust in the wind" Yellow Diamond demanded now scowling at the Gems.

Garnet decided to speak up first. "We gave Connie Rose's sword so she could protect herself from threats like you" Garnet answered in a huff.

"Hmph, fine, I'll go along with your response" Yellow Diamond calmly stated. "But one last question before I rid the universe of your existence. "What happened to Pink-, I mean, Rose Quartz"?

Both Pearl and Amethyst looked to Garnet who was thinking of a suitable lie. "(sigh) Rose's Gem was destroyed by a powerful corrupted Gem" Garnet responded.

Yellow Diamond's eyebrows rose in surprise. "This news is very interesting, I never suspected one of the Gems we corrupted could be powerful enough to destroy Rose's Gem"

"What!?" All of The Crystal Gems members shouted in unison.

"Yes, me and The Diamond Authority forced fused your fallen Crystal Gem members. Very few of the fusions were successful, while the other failed fusion Gems became corrupted" Yellow Diamond revealed.

"H-how could you do such a thing" Pearl asked seething with rage.

"How could I do such a thing? Well for starters it was punishment for joining Rose Quartz's rebellion, and second we wanted to create a powerful fusion Gem like Garnet, but the process took thousands of years to finish. "Yellow Diamond explained.

The Crystal Gems were furious at Yellow Diamond after she told them how their fallen allies turned into mindless monsters. This was hard on Amethyst and Pearl, but for Garnet it was even worse. After all Garnet is a fusion, if two Gems failed at fusion they would just separate and go back to being their same old self. With forced fusion though, if two or more Gems failed at fusion they would separate, but instead of going back to normal their Gem would become corrupted thus turning them into mindless monsters.

"I can see that all three of you including Connie want to attack me. So what are you waiting for" Yellow asked motioning them to come forward.

Garnet felt a slight pressure on her the back of her left thigh. She turned around to see Steven looking up at her. "Are you guys going to able to beat her without me" Steve asked worriedly.

Garnet stared at Steven for a few seconds before replying. "To be honest Steven...I don't know, my future vision doesn't work when a Diamond is involved".

"Do you want me to help" Steven asked more worried.

"No, if Yellow Diamond finds out you have Rose's Gem there's no telling what she'll do. So for your protection I want you to keep your Gem hidden and hide in Greg's van" Garnet told Steven.

"Who are you talking to Garnet" Yellow Diamond asked looking past Garnet.

A bead of sweat formed on the side of Garnet's face as she looked back to Yellow Diamond. "Please, he's just a human we befriended, he has nothing to do with this" Garnet lied.

"Is that so? Well you better tell him to run along if he doesn't want to get hurt" Yellow Diamond said while making a shooing motion with one hand.

Garnet looked back to Steven one last time. "Please go Steven, if we need you, you'll know" Garnet reassured.

Steven gave a small nod before running to Greg's van. Greg let Steven in the passenger side and crawled over to the drivers side.

"Alright team are you ready" Garnet asked preparing for the battle.

"Yeah" everyone shouted except for Lion who gave a loud roar.

"OK, on the count of three,1...2...3"

After Garnet's countdown everyone jumped into action. Amethyst was the first one to let her Gem weapon touch Yellow Diamond. She managed to wrap Yellow Diamond with her whip, which didn't get a reaction from Yellow Diamond.

"Ha, got you" Amethyst yelled out before trying to pull Yellow Diamond. This had no effect whatsoever, Yellow Diamond was still standing in the same spot she warped in with her arms crossed.

"Why...aren't...you...moving" Amethyst grunted as she pulled on Yellow Diamond with all her might.

"Don't worry Amethyst we have her" Pearl said as she and Connie ran up to Yellow Diamond swords ready.

When Pearl and Connie reached Yellow Diamond they unleashed a frenzy of attacks. As their swords clashed against Yellow Diamond sparks flew, but not one single scratch mark was visible on her. Pearl and Connie noticed their attacks weren't working and stopped wide eyed.

"You two do know that diamonds are the hardest Gems in the universe, right" Yellow Diamond asked both Pearl and Connie looking down at them.

Suddenly Lion came running up to Yellow Diamond, but just before reaching her he created a portal and jumped through it. Yellow Diamond was surprised by Lion's action, she observed the area and saw nothing. Lion then quickly exited from a portal behind Yellow Diamond and clawed her back.

"That didn't hurt" Yellow Diamond said as she moved her shoulders.

Now it was Garnet's turn to attack, Amethyst kept Yellow Diamond tied up in her whip while everyone moved away. Garnet ran up to Yellow Diamond faster than Lion. Halfway to reaching Yellow Diamond Garnet jumped forward preparing to punch her. The resulting punch landed square on Yellow Diamonds face which caused a cloud of sand to form around both of them.

Neither Garnet or Yellow Diamond could be seen through the dense cloud of sand. Everyone wondered what happened. Did Garnet manage to hurt Yellow Diamond? What if Yellow Diamond countered Garnet's attack? Their questions were soon answered as the sand settled back down to the beach. Garnet's fist was still connected to Yellow Diamond's face, except now her head was tilted back slightly due to the force of Garnet's punch.

Garnet knew her attack didn't do damage to Yellow Diamond, so she slowly lowered her fist. Yellow Diamond tilted her head forward to its usual place and looked at Garnet with piercing golden eyes.

"My turn" Yellow Diamond said with an evil smile.

Before Garnet could react Yellow Diamond broke free of Amethyst's whip and yanked the snapped end. Yellow Diamond's sudden action caught Amethyst off guard and she found herself soaring towards Yellow Diamond still trying to process what happened. At the same time Amethyst was coming towards Yellow Diamond she grabbed Garnet's right gauntlet and tossed her straight towards Lion. At the speed Garnet was going Lion couldn't doge in time, which resulted in Garnet slamming into him hard and both of them splashing into the ocean.

When Amethyst reached Yellow Diamond she was grabbed by her face and quickly thrown towards Pearl. The only thing Pearl had time to do before Amethyst hit was to make sure her spear was out of the way. Amethyst hit the upper part Pearl's body and caused both of them to tumble past Greg's van.

Connie looked back to where Amethyst and Pearl landed. Both of them were in a two person heap near the cliff side struggling to get up. When Connie turned back around Yellow Diamond was standing right in front of her. Yellow Diamond's movement from near the shoreline to Connie was instant. Before Connie could let out a gasp of surprise Yellow Diamond raised her hand to Connie's face.

"Pathetic human" Yellow Diamond insulted. After Yellow Diamond's remark Connie was flicked right between her eyes and was sent rocketing into the passenger door of Greg's van.

"Connie" Steven yelled out in fear of how much damage she took. Due to Connie being slumped up against the passenger door Greg had to get out in order for Steven to crawl out the drivers side.

When Steven and Greg reached Connie she was unconscious with Rose's sword laying next to her right hand. Steven kneeled down to Connie's right while Greg kneeled down to her left.

"Connie" Steven whispered to her while gently cupping his hands around her face. Yellow Diamond left a red mark between Connie's eyes. Steven decided to use his healing spit for Connie's injury. Steven was about to lick his hand before Greg abruptly grabbed his arm.

"Dad, what are you doing" Steven asked his father confused.

"Steven, what if Yellow Diamond notices that you have healing powers" Greg whispered to his son.

Steven knew he would be taking a huge risk if he used his healing spit. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing dad" Steven replied.

"I know Steven, but if Yellow Diamond finds out you have Rose's Gem she might kill you" Greg pointed out.

Steven hung his head to where his hair shadowed his eyes. "No..." Steven said quietly.

"Excuse me" Greg asked shocked by his usually obeying son's answer.

"I said no dad" Steven repeated raising voice a little. Greg saw Steven's face, tears were at the corner of his eyes, but fire was burning inside of him. "Garnet wanted me to hide my Gem from Jasper and Peridot, but in the end none of them would still be alive if I hadn't protected them with mom's shield. So right now I'm going to do everything I can to help them" Steven told Greg zealously.

Greg knew Steven would act this way about helping the Gems, but he still wanted to protect his son. Greg gave a heavy sigh before replying. "Ok Steven I understand, its just that...your mom told me how ruthless Diamond Gems are and I'm afraid of what they'll do to you".

Steven put his hand on Greg's left shoulder. "Don't worry dad, we are The Crystal Gems, and we'll always save the day" Steven reassured his father with a smile.

Greg smiled and gave a nod, with that Steven licked two of his fingers and gently pressed them against Connie's wound. A few seconds passed until Connie started to open her eyes. "Steven" Connie asked groggily from just waking up.

"It's okay Connie I'm here" Steven said relieved from his healing spit working.

Yellow Diamond saw how Steven licked his fingers and instantly healed Connie. "Human boy, what did you just do" Yellow Diamond asked curious as to how Steven healed Connie so quickly.

Before Steven could reply a pink glow began emitting from the ocean. Yellow Diamond turned around just in time to see Garnet riding on top of Lion burst up from the water. Lion was standing on the water's surface staring at Yellow Diamond with glowing eyes while Garnet stared her down with hatred. In a split second Lion was racing towards Yellow Diamond faster than Garnet had. As soon as Lion hit the beach he let out a sonic roar. The roar hit Yellow Diamond head on, but as no surprise she wasn't damaged. Lion then jumped high into the air over Yellow Diamond and landed softly in front of Steven, Connie and Greg.

Garnet got off of Lion and looked down to Steven. "You must have thought we needed you, right Steven" Garnet asked Steven. "Yep" Steven responded with a smile.

Garnet smiled back, then switched back to calm demeanor "Alright, where are Amethyst and Pearl" Garnet asked.

"We're over here" Pearl shouted as she and Amethyst came running up.

"Is Connie okay, I saw Yellow Diamond flick her into Greg's van" Amethyst asked shaking some sand off her.

"I'm okay" Connie said as she stood up. "Steven healed me".

"Its good to hear that Steven's healing powers still work, but right now we don't stand a chance against Yellow Diamond" Pearl said nervously.

"Way to point out the obvious bird brain" Amethyst insulted.

Pearl scowled at Amethyst for her insult. Luckily Garnet intervened by saying "Amethyst, this really isn't the time right now".

"Well, what are we supposed to do" Amethyst asked Garnet irritably.

"I agree with the over incubated Amethyst, what can you do to make this fight more evenly matched" Yellow Diamond asked tauntingly.

Garnet knew what Yellow Diamond wanted them to do. She wanted Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to fuse, just for a bigger challenge.

"Looks like we have no choice, Pearl, Amethyst, we have to fuse" Garnet directed.

Amethyst looked up to Garnet and asked "I thought you said fusing together wouldn't work".

"No, I said fusion wouldn't work against an army because we'd be bigger targets, but since we're fighting one enemy..." Garnet trailed off with her explanation to let Amethyst finish the rest.

"We CAN use fusion, aw nice" Amethyst happily said before giving Steven a high five.

"Alright, Pearl, Amethyst let's do this" Garnet commanded.

All three Crystal Gems stood side by side and unsummoned their weapons. Steven, Connie, and Greg watched as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl began their fusion by letting their Gems glow.

"Are they going to fuse into Alexandrite" Connie asked as watched the Gems start dancing.

"I think so, except she might look different because of Garnet and Amethyst changing outfits" Steven explained to Connie.

Greg was too mesmerized by the fusion dance taking place in front of him to speak. Greg has witness fusion before, and every time he saw it he was always speechless.

After Steven answered Connie's question the Gems finally fused. Their bodies glowed brightly and morphed into one body. The fusion began to grow taller until Alexandrite's full height was reached. Shortly after, the glowing dissipated and Alexandrite could be seen. The color of her long wild turquoise hair remained the same, along with her face and torso. Her leggings remain the same gray color too, except now the four point star cutout was replaced with a black patch version.

"Aw man, she barely changed" Steven said to himself disappointed.

"An Alexandrite, I haven't seen one in over 12,000 years" Yellow Diamond told Alexandrite looking up to the colossal fusion.

"Its over Yellow Diamond, there's no way you can beat us now" Alexandrite gloated to Yellow Diamond. This was due to Amethyst's cockiness.

"Are you so sure about that" Yellow Diamond asked calamitously.

* * *

 **At last chapter 3 is done. I wish it could have been out sooner but I didn't get as much time to write as I thought I would. Also I promised chapter 3 would be posted in a week or so and its almost been two weeks since I posted chapter 2, again I'm sorry.**

 **With apologizes out of the way let's talk about future chapters. Chapter 4 is where everything goes down hill for The Crystal Gems, I won't go into detail. Chapter 5 deals with the Gems, Steven, Connie, and Greg going into The Death Crystal. Where is Lion you may or may not ask, well you'll have to wait for that answer. Well I'm done speaking/typing for now, see you next chapter. Also, huge plot twist, don't forget:). Feel free to leave a review/comment.**


	4. Chapter 4:Fall of the Crystal Gems

Chapter 4:Fall of the Crystal Gems

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. Chapter 4, as you can guess from the title The Crystal Gems are going to lose. However, that doesn't mean their going down without a fight :) It's been over a month since I last updated my story, I'm sorry for the delay but school comes first.**

 **Regarding plot reveals in Steven Universe, as I said in chapter 3 I will have tiny Peridot in the story if she is poofed. The reveal about the Gem experiments kind of goes along with my theory that I said in chapter 3 so I won't change that. The reveal about Peridots being in a higher social class than Pearls will be rewritten in chapters 2 and 3. Then lastly the reveal of how Amethyst is supposed to look like Jasper will be rewritten as well.**

 **Also, there was a book about Steven Universe called "Guide to the Crystal Gems" that came out and revealed some important information. The war happened 5,500 years ago, and I said in a previous chapter that the war happened over 5,000 years ago. My estimation was correct, but I'm still going to change it. Information about Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems being suppressed in Homeworld, well I messed up there the second I posted the first chapter. That's too big of a plot detail to fit in now since all of Homeworld Knows about Rose and the Crystal Gems. The reason for Ruby and Sapphire leaving Homeworld has been changed in chapter 3 as well. All the other information revealed in the book doesn't affect the story much.**

 **Alright enough dilly dallying guys and gals, some of you have been waiting over a month for the next chapter. So without further ado, enjoy :)**

* * *

"An Alexandrite, I haven't seen one in over 12,000 years" Yellow Diamond told Alexandrite looking up to the colossal fusion.

"Its over Yellow Diamond, there's no way you can beat us now" Alexandrite gloated to Yellow Diamond. This was due to Amethyst's cockiness.

"Are you so sure about that" Yellow Diamond asked calamitously.

"Amethyst, don't get over confident" Alexandrite scolded to her self. Pearl took over for a few seconds to calm Amethyst down.

"Don't worry P, we totally got this" Alexandrite told herself.

"Amethyst, Pearl, stop arguing before we defuse" Alexandrite ordered herself. Garnet took control to stop Amethyst and Pearl from fighting.

"This is pathetic, how am I supposed to fight a fusion who can't even show their personality" Yellow Diamond asked complaining.

"What are you talking about" Alexandrite asked Yellow Diamond. Amethyst's curiosity caused Alexandrite to ask this question.

"What I mean is that none of your personalities mix well with each other, which means that Alexandrite can't show her own personality like Garnet can" Yellow Diamond explained solemnly.

"Grrrrrrrrr, oh yeah well it doesn't matter weather or not if I can show my personality, as long as I can beat...you...down" Alexandrite said furiously. All of the Gems anger towards Yellow Diamond caused Alexandrite to say this.

Using her 2nd pair of hands Alexandrite formed both of Garnet's gauntlets. She then formed Pearl's spear with her top left hand and threw it into the air. After Pearl's spear came straight back down vertically, Alexandrite pounded both sides Pearls's spear, just like how Sardonyx did to form her war hammer.

"Whats that supposed to be, a hammer? And how, may I ask will the Amethyst's whip be incorporated in this hammer" Yellow Diamond asked while observing Alexandrite's unfinished weapon. The war hammer looked exactly the same to Sardonyx's version.

To answer Yellow Diamond's question Alexandrite tapped the bottom part of her war hammer against the sand, which made the head (Garnet's gauntlet's) pop off and land next to the handle of the war hammer with Amethyst's whip connecting all three weapons into a flail.

"A flail, I don't see how that oversized weapon of yours is going to hit me, but I'm not going to stop you from making an idiotic decision" Yellow Diamond told Alexandrite smugly.

"Hmph, let's see how well your insults are after I knock your teeth out" Alexandrite threatened.

"How barbaric" Yellow Diamond droned as she rolled her eyes.

"That's it" Alexandrite exclaimed in anger. She then proceeded to swing her flail around in the air with her 1st pair of hands until a strong gust of wind started to blow due to the speed. Without hesitation Alexandrite slammed her flail on top of Yellow Diamond. Sand was kicked up from the force of impact covering the area where Yellow Diamond was standing. After the sand settled down it was revealed that Yellow Diamond was now standing on top of the head of Alexandrite's flail.

"Ha, I expected your attack was going to be slow but not THAT slow" Yellow Diamond maligned with her arms crossed.

"Impossible" Alexandrite said to herself in annoyance.

"Oh I assure you, it's not impossible" Yellow Diamond told Alexandrite.

A bead of sweat formed on Alexandrite's forehead as she thought to herself. If Yellow Diamond has this much speed and reflexes then how was she, the most powerful fusion of the Crystal Gems supposed to beat her? Maybe Steven could be added into the fusion? Nah that wouldn't work, Steven doesn't have enough experience fighting while fused. Could Steven and Connie form Stevonnie to help out? That won't work either, they only fuse while they're dancing along with music. Alexandrite really didn't want to get Connie involved again or have Steven show off his powers. So until she had no other choice it was all up to her to defeat Yellow Diamond, but even if Alexandrite did defeat Yellow Diamond there were still a number of countless Homeworld Gems ready to attack.

"What is it Alexandrite, have you realized how outmatched you are" Yellow Diamond asked triumphantly.

"No, the odds may be against us but we'll never give up" Alexandrite said before quickly crouching down and summoning Garnet's gauntlets again, only this time though she clapped them together in an attempt to squish Yellow Diamond like a bug.

The power behind Alexandrite's clap caused a ripple effect to form in the sand and ocean. However this attack didn't hurt Yellow Diamond as she proceeded to slowly push Alexandrite's (Garnet's) gauntlet's apart.

"Is that the best you got Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond asked as she pushed the gauntlets further apart.

"Nope" Alexandrite responded as she then used Garnet's electrokinesis to electrocute Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond didn't see this coming, her face started contorting wildly with her hair standing strait up, and she wasn't able to hold Alexandrite's (Garnet's) gauntlets back any longer.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-sneaky c-c-c-c-conniving C-c-c-crystal G-g-g-gems" Yellow Diamond stuttered out before getting smashed once more.

"Ha, I can't believe I doubted myself" Alexandrite said to herself with a smile.

"Yay, you did guys" Steven congratulated as he ran up to the crouching fusion.

"Hold on Steven, Yellow Diamond is one of the three most powerful gems on Homeworld, she isn't going to be defeated so easily" Alexandrite explained to Steven.

All of a sudden a Yellow glow began to shine between Alexandrite's (Garnet's) gauntlets.

"Uh-oh, Steven get back" Alexandrite commanded. Steven did as he was told before Yellow Diamond shattered Alexandrite's (Garnet's) gauntlets along with the head of her flail. Pieces of Alexandrite's weapons scattered across the beach before disappearing in a white light. The beach now had various depressions in the sand where Alexandrite's shattered weapons landed.

Still holding Pearl's spear with Amethyst's whip connected to the end Alexandrite looked over to Yellow Diamond. Standing in crater where Alexandrite slammed her flail, Yellow Diamond now had her weapon summoned. A katana was in her right hand, the blade was a silvery yellow while the hilt was golden yellow with a dark yellow diamond symbol in the middle.

"You Crystal Gems actually hurt me a bit" Yellow Diamond barked while pointing her katana at Alexandrite.

Alexandrite stood up and said "So what? You should have been ready to get hurt in a fight".

"No, you low class traitors don't understand, I'm part of the Diamond Authority, so being damaged by outcasts like yourselves is beyond humiliating" Yellow Diamond exclaimed furiously. In a split second Yellow Diamond jumped directly towards Alexandrite's face with her katana at the ready. Alexandrite couldn't avoid the attack in time so Yellow Diamond managed to leave a large cut across her left cheek.

"Yeeeouch" Alexandrite screamed in pain with her 2nd mouth.

Using the momentum from the jump Yellow Diamond landed behind Alexandrite. Yellow Diamond turned around the second she made contact with the sand and jumped towards the back of Alexandrite's left knee. Thrusting her katana in Alexandrite's knee joint the fusion fell on her right knee in pain.

With Alexandrite kneeling Yellow Diamond took this opportunity to land another strike. Jumping in the air once more Yellow Diamond came down and sliced off Alexandrite's three left arms. If gems had blood this scene would be absolutely horrifying, but this fact didn't stop Steven, Connie and Greg from gasping in shock.

Since Ruby's gemstone was on Alexandrite's middle left hand the fusion became unstable. "Urgh...no...can't...defuse..." Alexandrite struggled to say before defusing.

Amethyst was the first one to land on the beach followed by Ruby, Sapphire, and then Pearl. The Gems were weak from their forced defusion and barely had any strength to stand up.

Yellow Diamond stood in front of all four of the weaken Gems.  
"At last, all four of you are here before me, weakened and unfused" Yellow Diamond said pointing her katana at the Gems.

"Which one of you should I crush first" Yellow Diamond asked with evil in here voice.

"Should I start with this puny Amethyst" Yellow Diamond asked pointing her katana at her. Amethyst looked back at Yellow Diamond from behind her bangs. She wished her Gem did materialize on time so she could be as strong as Jasper, but at the same time be a part of the Crystal Gems.

"Or maybe this lost cabochon Pearl" Yellow Diamond asked now pointing at her. Pearl bowed her head in shame, she failed, she failed to protect Earth, she failed to protect Beach City, and most importantly she failed to protect Steven. The joy and laughter of the Crystal Gems who had nothing to do with the rebellion had to suffer all because she failed.

"No, I can't possibly blame the Amethyst or Rose's Pearl. You Amethyst were created after the war, and you Pearl were just following orders from your assigned Gem. Yes, the real traitors here are these two head over heel Gems that couldn't just follow Homeworld's rules" Yellow Diamond pointed out while pointing her katana at Ruby and Sapphire.

"We don't care about you crummy rules, if you haven't noticed already this isn't Homeworld" Ruby shouted to Yellow Diamond.

"Watch your tone Ruby, or I just might crush Sapphire's Gem right before your very eyes" Yellow Diamond snapped back.

"You wouldn't dare" Ruby hissed back to Yellow Diamond with steam coming off of her.

"Keep talking like that and I will" Yellow Diamond said smirking evilly.

"Stop" Sapphire exclaimed getting between the two Gems with her arms out while facing Ruby. "Ruby" Sapphire started calmly "don't provoke Yellow Diamond, if we wait something good might happen" Sapphire finished monotone.

"What are you talking about Sapphire? You can't use your future vision when a Diamond is involved" Ruby reminded Sapphire in confusion.

"This isn't over until all of us have fought" Sapphire said with a smile.

"That's right" a familiar voice shouted from behind the Gems.

The Gems including Yellow Diamond looked to see Steven and Connie riding Lion towards them. Steven was in the front while Connie was behind him with Rose's sword drawn.

"The humans and your pink beast? Ha, at least Connie and that lion can fight, whats the boy going to do" Yellow Diamond asked humorously.

"See for yourself Yellow Diamond" Steven shouted with a smile. Focusing his energy Steven's Gem began to glow bright pink. Yellow Diamond looked at Steven wide eyed. As energy emitted from Steven's Gem his shirt flapped up a little bit revealing his Gem.

"What" Yellow Diamond looked at Steven with shock as she dropped her katana letting it disappear in a white light. "Impossible, Rose's Gem didn't appear on the Red Eye scanner, and it's attached to...a human" Yellow Diamond thought out loud as she took a couple of steps back.

"If there's one thing to know about me Yellow Diamond, is that I'm full of surprises" Steven yelled back while summoning his shield.

"What is this? It even has her shield" Yellow Diamond asked in dismay.

Lion hopped over the Gems and landed behind Yellow Diamond once more. The golden colored Gem turned around quickly to face the threat behind her. Both Steven and Connie leaped off of Lion yelling out a battle cry ready to attack Yellow Diamond. Connie reached Yellow Diamond first and attacked her just like last time.

"You're a fool Connie, performing the same tactic twice" Yellow Diamond told Connie.

Yellow Diamond tried to karate chop Connie with her right hand, palm facing upwards, but at the last second Connie spun around to let Steven block the blow with his shield. The familiar sound of Steven's ringing shield could be heard. Yellow Diamond yanked her hand back and held it close to her body while looking at Steven.

"Those eyes" Yellow Diamond thought silently. "Those are the same eyes who watched me retreat in my Gem for the first time".

"Rose...why are you shapeshifted like this" Yellow Diamond asked Steven wide eyed.

"That's my mom's name, my name is Steven Universe" Steven informed Yellow Diamond as he glared into her eyes.

"Your mother...is Rose?! Impossible, a Gem can't bare organic children, our bodies are made up of light, not flesh and Blood" Yellow Diamond explained to Steven.

"Well if that's true, then why am I here" Steven asked Yellow Diamond with anger.

"I-I-I-I" Yellow Diamond stumbled with her words trying to think of an explanation. She was the smartest Diamond in the Diamond authority, surely there was a reason behind the creation of this...amalgamation.

While Yellow Diamond was distracted within her thoughts the Crystal Gems took this opportunity to get the drop on Yellow Diamond. The Homeworld Gem heard the Crystal Gems summon their weapons and turned around just in time to see them start running towards her.

"Enough" Yellow Diamond shouted to the Crystal Gems.

In one quick motion Yellow Diamond rushed up to Ruby and Sapphire and grabbed both of them by the throat with both of her hands. Before Ruby and Sapphire could even attempt to punch Yellow Diamond with their gauntlets they were both slammed against the beach. The force from the slam was so great that Ruby and Sapphire both poofed into their Gems.

"Nooooooo" Steven yelled in sadness at the loss of his two family members.

Ignoring the two blue and red gemstones that fell on the sand Yellow Diamond went after Amethyst and Pearl next. Amethyst swung her whip at Yellow Diamond only to miss as Yellow Diamond ducked and slid against the sand between Amethyst and Pearl. Both Gems turned around and got grabbed by the roots of their hair by Yellow Diamond. Both Gems were then lifted into the air so they could be at eye level with the malevolent Gem.

"I'll make you two a deal, if you tell me exactly how this Steven Gem/human hybrid is able to exist I'll let both of you have a place in Homeworld" Yellow Diamond offered the two dangling Gems.

"Never" both Amethyst and Pearl answered furiously at the same time.

"Fine, don't say I didn't give you a choice" Yellow Diamond replied back.

Yellow Diamond then bashed the two Gems together with their heads. Because of Yellow Diamonds strength both Amethyst and Pearl retreated into their Gems on impact.

"Pearl, Amethyst" Steven shouted as he watched two more of his family members get poofed.

"Finally" Yellow Diamond said to herself.

As Yellow Diamond picked up Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones she could hear Steven, Connie and Lion run up behind her. Yellow Diamond formed a yellow bubble around all four Gems and faced the trio.

Steven, Connie and Lion stopped running when they saw what Yellow Diamond was holding.

"Put them down" Steven commanded.

"Excuse me Pink- er, I mean Ro- uh, I mean Steven, but I don't think you know who you're talking to" Yellow Diamond informed the child hybrid.

"You're right, I don't know you, and I don't know a lot about Homeworld in general, but I do know one thing. You and the rest of the Gems on board the Death Crystal want to hurt the Earth" Steven told Yellow Diamond.

"Oh don't worry Steven, we won't hurt your planet. But I can't say the same about the Cluster" Yellow Diamond said with a snicker.

"The Cluster? What is that" Steven asked in confusion.

"You won't have to worry about that Steven, what you should be worried about is you and your two friends back there" Yellow Diamond suggested.

"Oh yeah, what about the Gems" Steven asked seriously.

"What Gems" Yellow Diamond asked as she made the bubble disappear with a smile.

Steven looked at the empty space where the Gems used to be. They were gone...just...like...that, and he wasn't able to anything about it. Steven could feel tears start to well up in his eyes but held them back.

"Where did you bubble them" Steven asked holding back tears.

"I sent them to the Death Crystal" Yellow Diamond said as she pointed to the large object hovering over the ocean.

Steven, Connie, and Lion all looked up to the massive purple sphere. With all the fighting going on the Death Crystal went unnoticed by everyone. When Steven gazed at the Death Crystal is sparkled in the moonlight, almost as if it wasn't a danger to Earth.

"You three should have kept your eyes on me" Yellow Diamond suddenly said.

Steven looked to where Connie was and saw Yellow Diamond holding her unconscious body. Connie's mouth was open slightly as her blank eyes stared at the night sky.

"Y-you killed her" Steven shouted as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Calm down boy, I only knocked her out" Yellow Diamond said as she formed a large yellow bubble around Connie and Rose's sword. Yellow Diamond was about to send Connie to the Death Crystal before Lion ran towards her growling.

"I always hated Earth animals" Yellow Diamond claimed before giving Lion a hard punch to his face. Lion stumbled a bit before falling on his right side.

"Lion" Steven screamed in terror.

Lion remained motionless until his body turned into white light. Within seconds Lion's body poofed, and what was left was a pink colored Bismuth gem.

"L-Lion, was a Gem" Steven said to himself dumbfounded.

"Hm, that Gem, I've seen it before" Yellow Diamond said as she picked up the Bismuth Gem.

"No, put him down" Steven demanded as he charged at Yellow Diamond with shield in front of him.

Yellow Diamond formed a bubble around the Bismuth Gem and grabbed the sides of Steven's shield when he got near. Steven pushed with all his might against Yellow Diamond to no avail.

"You're strong Steven, but your human side makes you weak compared to other Gems" Yellow Diamond snatched Steven's shield away from him and threw it far down the beach.

Steven gasped as he saw his shield fly beyond beach and over the ocean. All of his confidence soon turned to fear when Yellow Diamond picked Steven up by his shirt collar.

"Now tell me, how is it possible for you to exist Steven? Is your father some sort of Gem/human mutation" Yellow Diamond asked Steven tightening her grip on his shirt collar.

"No, he's 100 percent human" Steven replied back kicking his legs in the air.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere" Yellow Diamond groaned to herself. She then tapped Connie's bubble and the bubble that held the Bismuth Gem with her free hand to send them to the Death Crystal.

In the distance Greg's van could be heard as the engine started. Yellow Diamond turned to see Greg begin driving his van directly towards her.

"Wait dad, don't do it" Steven yelled to his father.

"Dad? Oh, you must mean your father. Good, maybe he'll be able to tell me how you were created" Yellow Diamond decided.

Yellow Diamond threw Steven to side in order to take on the full force of Greg's van. Steven landed on his back a bit dazed after being tossed to the side so quickly, while he was glad Yellow Diamond didn't have him in her clutches anymore he was now worried about his father. When Greg's van got close enough Yellow Diamond punched down against the hood of the van completely stopping it. If Greg wasn't wearing his seatbelt he would have launched through the van's windshield. With the van halted in place Yellow Diamond walked around to drivers side of the door. Greg saw Yellow Diamond and rolled down his window.

"Um...can I help you" Greg asked nervously letting out a small chuckle afterwards.

Yellow Diamond then ripped the diver's door off the van and grabbed Greg by his shirt collar with her left hand.

"Don't play games with me human, are you Steven's father" Yellow Diamond asked Greg.

"Um-er-uh-w-weeelllllll..."Greg stammered before trailing off in fear of the tall golden homeworld Gem.

"Come on you balding human, answer my question already" Yellow Diamond snapped.

"Yes, Steven is my son" Greg answered with a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Good" Yellow Diamond replied before karate chopping him in neck with her free hand.

Steven realized that must have been the same move Yellow Diamond performed on Connie, because Greg got the same blank look in his eyes before passing out. Yellow Diamond trapped Greg in a bubble and tapped it, sending him to the Death Crystal.

"Owwwww, my head" Steven moaned in pain.

Yellow Diamond walked over to Steven and picked him up by shirt collar once more not caring about headache.

"You better toughen up Steven, because we're going to the last place you want to be" Yellow Diamond apprised Steven.

"Wait don't tell me, we're going to the Death Crystal" Steven answered.

"How correct you are" Yellow Diamond said with an unsettling smile.

The wrist band on Yellow Diamond's right wrist glowed bright yellow. Soon both Yellow Diamond and Steven were enveloped by the wrist band's light and were teleported into the Death Crystal.

* * *

 **BAM! End scene. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 because its been a little hard to write with school and all that.**

 **As I said in chapter 3 the next chapter will focus on everybody's experience on the Death Crystal. In chapter 6 we'll get some one on one time with our favorite triangular Homeworld Gem. Then in chapter 7 we'll go into the mind of a certain fusion boiling at the bottom of the sea.**

 **That's all I have to say for now, hope you have a good morning, afternoon, or night when ever you decided to read this chapter :) See you guys and gals later. Remember...Earth shattering plot twist.**


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome to the Death Crystal

Chapter 5:Welcome to the Death Crystal

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. This hiatus is getting to me, I've never experienced a break from new episodes this long. Anyway sorry for the long update, I wanted to upload as many chapters as possible before Steven Universe came back on and revealed more secrets. But due to school and the cover image I've been working on I couldn't find the time. Thankfully though winter break is coming so expect chapter 6 in those two weeks.**

 **Now if you read my A/N in chapter 4 you know that I said chapter 6 and 7 will deal with Peridot and Malachite. Unfortunately I split this chapter into two parts so chapter 6 will be a continuation of this chapter. Don't worry though, that just means Peridot's and Malichite's story will be in chapter 7 and 8.**

 **So without further dribble drabble from me let's move on to the story.**

* * *

The battle between Yellow Diamond and the Crystal Gems left the beach of Beach City marred. Various depressions in the sand were scattered throughout, with the large crater Alexandrite made being the most noticeable. The indent from when Yellow Diamond threw Amethyst and Pearl into the cliffside still remained, with both their body outlines visible. Greg's totaled van sat in the middle of all the destruction with a dent smashed into the hood from Yellow Diamond's punch. While sparkling overhead all this destruction in the moonlight hovered the Death Crystal. Inside there were thousands of Homeworld Gems ready for an all out war with the Crystal Gems. Alas, all they got were two humans, a Garnet fusion, an over incubated Amethyst, a defective Pearl, and most surprisingly, a human boy with Rose Quartz's Gem implanted in his bellybutton. With their enemies captured in the Death Crystal surely this means Homeworld has already won, right?

* * *

 **The Diamond Authority**

In the same warp room Yellow Diamond used to warp down to Beach City White Diamond stood watching the last part of Yellow Diamond's battle on a holographic screen while Blue Diamond was pacing around back and forth. Everything that happened on the beach was heard and seen by every Gem on the Death Crystal.

"White Diamond did you see that!? Rose's Gem is inside that chubby little human, and it can use her powers! And what about the other Gems on board!? They saw everything, what are we going to do when Gems start warping in here asking questions!?" Blue Diamond asked White Diamond with anxiety.

"Calm down Blue Diamond, once Yellow Diamond comes back we'll shutdown all access to this level of the Death Crystal" White Diamond told Blue Diamond while observing the holographic screen.

"Well that solves the problem about the other Gems, but what about this hybrid Yellow Diamond's bringing on board!?" Blue Diamond asked while pulling on her own hair in frustration.

"Blue Diamond, did you put the Crystal Gems in containment chambers?" White Diamond asked Blue Diamond monotone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was too distracted by the fact that a HUMAN has Rose's Gem" Blue Diamond exclaimed loudly to White Diamond.

"Lower your voice Blue Diamond, we can't allow the other Gems to know what we're planning" White Diamond commanded.

"Ugh, would you please stop changing the subject, can't we just talk about how Rose somehow had a child with that hairy human Yellow Diamond just bubbled?" Blue Diamond asked pleading to White Diamond.

"I can't talk about it" White Diamond responded closing her eyes.

"Why not? This has never happened in all of Gem history, surely you want to talk about something that should be impossible" Blue Diamond prompted.

"That's just it, a Gem can't reproduce with a human, its impossible. So why waste time talking about something that's not true?" White Diamond asked now looking down to Blue Diamond.

"What do mean its not true!?" Blue Diamond couldn't believe what she was hearing, her oldest sister didn't want to believe a Gem/human can exist, nor did she want to talk about this revelation. Blue Diamond decided to ask White Diamond questions until she got a satisfying answer. "Ok White Diamond, then explain how the human was able to summon Rose's shield"

"Simple, Rose is shapeshifted into a human child" White Diamond responded.

"Oh yeah? So how come Rose's Gem didn't appear on the Red Eye scanner?" Blue Diamond question. This was it, White Diamond couldn't possibly come up with an answer for this question.

"...Magic" White Diamond responded with a bit of uncertainty in voice.

"Ah ha! See, you can't come up with a reasonable answer for this!" Blue Diamond shouted with glee.

"Fine, you win Blue Diamond, I don't know how this...thing, is able to exist" White Diamond admitted.

Just then, the warp pad glowed yellow before Yellow Diamond appeared holding Steven by his shirt collar.

"Sisters? What are you-" Yellow was cut off by Blue Diamond who ran up to her and snatched Steven away.

"Ack, be careful Blue Diamond, humans aren't as durable as Gems" Yellow Diamond warned. She was annoyed at how Blue Diamond suddenly took Steven away.

"Calm down Yellow Diamond, I only want to know how it works" Blue Diamond reassured Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond then proceeded to hold Steven in various different positions to observe him. "Wow, human clothing has advanced so much over the years, and your face looks so much like Rose's. You even have her Gem in the same place. Its almost too hard to believe that you're a human/Gem hybrid" Blue Diamond said in wonderment.

"Ouch, Lapis can you stop holding me like I'm a toy? You've already seen me before" Steven asked while gritting his teeth in pain from the headache Yellow Diamond caused. "This is weird, why would Lapis be on the Death Crystal?" Steven thought to himself.

Blue Diamond then held Steven in front of her "Lapis? Oh no no no no no, I'm not Lapis Lazuli, I'm Blue Diamond" Blue Diamond corrected Steven.

"Huh? So why do you two look so much alike?" Steven questioned.

"Ummmm...that's a story I'd rather not talk about" Blue Diamond said apprehensively.

"Enough Blue Diamond, we have 6 more guests on board that need dealing with" White Diamond reminded.

"Did you two even put the Crystal Gems and both humans in containment?" Yellow Diamond asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it my Diamond, I've contained all the passengers" someone stated from the warp room entrance.

The Diamonds looked to see Yellow Moissanite standing under the triangular shaped doorway.

"Thank you Yellow Moissanite, at least someone bothered to lock up the Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond thanked while glaring at her sisters.

"Don't you look at me like that Yellow Diamond, I was distracted by...ummmmm" Blue Diamond was about to use the same excuse she told White Diamond, but realized that she didn't know Steven's name.

"Hey Gem/human whats your name?" Blue Diamond asked Steven.

"My name is Steven, Steven Universe" Steven introduced.

"Steven Universe? Have you been all over the universe?" Blue Diamond asked curiously.

"No, my dad's last name was passed down to me" Steven replied.

"Well has your dad been around the universe?" Blue Diamond asked confused.

"No, I think he just changed his last name to Universe when he started his one man band career" Steven answered.

"That's stupid, why would someone name themselves after a place they've never fully experienced?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Stop asking Steven so many questions Blue Diamond. Also, can you tell the other Gems on board that we'll be busy for a while Yellow Moissanite?" Yellow Diamond enjoined Blue Diamond before asking Yellow Moissanite.

"Of course my Diamond, but I need to show you something first" Yellow Moissanite told Yellow Diamond.

"What is it" Yellow Diamond asked.

Yellow Moissanite raised her fist and opened it to reveal Peridot's Gem.

"What the? A Peridot Gem? Wait a second, is this the same Peridot we've been looking for?" Yellow Diamond asked in alarm.

"Yes, the footage on the recovery robonoid showed her Gem laying in a crater surrounded by parts of her limb enhancers. The strange part is that she was found in the middle of a jungle near a deep giant hole, and there's a trail of fallen trees that lead from the hole, to the ocean" Yellow Moissanite informed Yellow Diamond.

"Huh? I'll ask her what happened once she reforms" Yellow Diamond said as she took Peridot's Gem. "What about Jasper and Lazuli?"

"Those two are an even stranger case, both of their recovery robonoids were destroyed. Then due to the ocean depth all the footage is pitch black, except for the last few seconds when four glowing eyes appeared" Yellow Moissanite revealed.

"Ugh, this planet just keeps on aggravating me" Yellow Diamond complained as she pinched between her eyes.

"We'll see what Jasper and Lapis are doing later Yellow Diamond, for now we need Yellow Moissanite to distract the other Gems. Then afterwords we'll shutdown all access to this level of the Death Crystal and interrogate the Crystal Gems" White Diamond briefed everyone.

Yellow Moissanite nodded and walked past the Diamond Authority to the warp pad. As soon as Yellow Moissanite warped out of the warp room White Diamond tapped on the holographic screen she was watching Yellow Diamond fight on and shutdown all the warp pads on their level.

"Blue Diamond, since you seem to like that Steven hybrid so much why don't you take him to a regular containment cell?" White Diamond asked.

"Sure, I'll let you two have fun with the Crystal Gems" Blue Diamond commented before walking away with Steven tucked under her right arm in a huff.

Once Blue Diamond was out of ear shot White Diamond told Yellow Diamond "Come on, if the hybrid doesn't know how he was created we'll just ask the Crystal Gems". With that White Diamond walked away hurriedly with Yellow Diamond following close behind.

* * *

 **Steven**

This is really bad, Steven thought to himself. On the bright side his headache was starting to fade away, but he was being taken to a containment cell at the moment by Blue Diamond. Steven wondered why Blue Diamond looked so much like Lapis Lazuli, from what he knew Gems don't look like each other unless their the same Gem type. Then there was the question about Peridot, Steven knew that Malichite must have destroyed those two recovery robonoids Yellow Moissanite was talking about. But Peridot was already poofed inside her Gem when that recovery robonoid found her. So what ever it was must've came out of that hole, poof Peridot, and left a trail of fallen trees going towards the ocean. The question is though, what's on Earth big enough to leave a hole of that size?

"Um, Steven?" Blue Diamond asked.

Steven looked to face Blue Diamond and was met with sad look. Now this was getting really weird, every time Steven saw a Homeworld Gem they usually looked mean and cold. But when he looked at Blue Diamond Steven actually saw emotion in her eyes.

"What is it?" Steven asked curious to what cased this change in Blue Diamonds mood.

Blue Diamond sighed before responding. "Look, I'm...sorry for the way Yellow Diamond treated you, and the Crystal Gems. She didn't mean it personally" Blue Diamond apologized.

Steven was taken aback by this. "What do you mean Yellow Diamond didn't mean it personally? She hurt the Crystal Gems and almost killed Connie and my dad" Steven reminded Blue Diamond.

"I know, but Yellow Diamond has a reputation to keep up. If she didn't treat the Crystal Gems and your human companions like that White Diamond and the Gems on board the Death Crystal would have known something was wrong" Blue Diamond explained solemnly.

"So, what if Yellow Diamond met me and the Gems without Homeworld watching from the Death Crystal?" Steven asked trying to get confirmation.

"If Yellow Diamond had come to Earth without any Gems she might have treated you and your friends nicely" Blue Diamond revealed.

"That doesn't make any sense, she's the reason why Peridot and Jasper are on Earth in the first place. Why would she show us niceness knowing full well what Peridot and Jasper could do to me and the Gems?" Steven was really curious now, he truly wanted to believe Blue Diamond was telling the truth about Yellow Diamond. But after everything he saw Steven couldn't trust Blue Diamond so easily.

"Yellow Diamond didn't want to send Peridot and Jasper originally. White Diamond was the one who made Yellow Diamond send them. If Yellow Diamond hadn't told anybody that Peridot saw you and the Crystal Gems in the kindergarten she would've came to Earth by herself to check on the Cluster and destroy it. Well, she would've destroyed it, but we don't even know if the Cluster is still active" Blue Diamond explained.

Steven took in what Blue Diamond told him a piece at a time. "So what you're trying to say is, Yellow Diamond isn't a bad guy?" Steven asked.

"I don't know what a "guy" is, but yes, Yellow Diamond isn't bad" Blue Diamond told Steven.

"Hm, I still don't understand. If Yellow Diamond isn't bad then why did my mom fight Homeworld?" Steven questioned.

"Actually, Yellow Diamond and I were supportive of Rose protecting Earth. We were going to stand up against White Diamond with her but, all of our subordinates except for Rose's didn't want to defy Homeworld. Unfortunately for me and Yellow Diamond we couldn't just leave them under White Diamond's rule, so we had to stay on Homeworld's side of the war. But we did try to help Rose" Blue Diamond conveyed.

"What do you mean you helped mom?" Steven asked.

"You and the Crystal Gems found and freed Lapis Lazuli from a mirror right?" Blue Diamomd asked. Steven nodded.

"Well if that's true then I'm pretty sure you know about her control over water. Anyway, because of her powers and the fact that Earth is mostly covered by water White Diamond knew Lapis would be able to wipe out Rose and her followers. Knowing what she was capable of I ordered three of my subordinates to stealthily defeat Lapis. Afterwards they placed her Gem inside a magical mirror and left it on Earth's Galaxy Warp" Blue Diamond revealed.

"How could you do that to her? You could've just asked her to not get involved with the war" Steven pointed out.

"I had no choice Steven, everyone was expecting Lapis to win the war for them, and if I just asked her not to get involved with Rose's rebellion Homeworld would have gotten suspicious. So I had to create a way for Lapis to not get involved, but at the same time make Homeworld think she was defeated" Blue Diamond divulged.

Steven felt like Blue Diamond could have handled the Lapis situation differently, but it was said and done now. "Ok, I just want to know two more things" Steven added.

"If you want to" Blue Diamond replied.

"Can you tell me what the Cluster is? Yellow Diamond mentioned it back on the beach" Steven inquired.

"Oh, the Cluster, well it's an artificial fusion comprised of millions of Gem Shards lying in the center of your Earth. Right now, it lies dormant, incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges and takes its physical form, it will destroy the planet" Blue Diamond disclosed.

Steven looked up at Blue Diamond wide eyed with concern. "Oh don't worry Steven, the Diamond Authority and I aren't even sure the Cluster is still active" Blue Diamond reassured Steven.

"Wait a second, could the Cluster be the thing that poofed Peridot in her Gem?" Steven exclaimed.

"Poofed?" Blue Diamond repeated.

"It means to retreat inside one's Gem" Steven explained with his index finger raised as if he was a teacher, or Pearl.

"Ah, OK thanks for the explanation" Blue Diamond thanked.

"No prob-Bob" Steven said with a thumbs up.

"It's Blue Diamond, but to answer your question I don't see how it would be possible for the Cluster to be that small. White Diamond made sure we used millions of shards to create the Cluster before leaving Earth" Blue Diamond imparted.

"Hm, alright last question. Why do you and Lapis Lazuli look so much alike?" Steven asked.

Blue Diamond sighed in before answering. "If really want to know then I'll give you a proper answer. Lapis Lazuli was created to be my near perfect equal, she was supposed to take over my throne in case I was ever killed. The same goes for Yellow Diamond and Yellow Moissanite, except Yellow Moissanite didn't want to look like Yellow Diamond so she changed her appearance. However Lapis was special, she may have not been able to summon a real weapon, but she has control over water, an ability no other Gem has. Though, none of the other Gems knew about this so she wasn't treated with the respect she should have been given" Blue Diamond revealed.

"Wow, it must have been a really hard choice to put Lapis inside that mirror" Steven commented.

"It was" Blue Diamond said with a saddened expression.

After a few more seconds of silence of walking down a hallway Steven and Blue Diamond made it to the regular containment cells. "I guess this is where we say goodbye" Blue Diamond said before letting Steven down inside the cell.

"Yeah, I hope all this gets worked out" Steven said.

"Me too" Blue Diamond whispered

Steven stared at Blue Diamond for a few seconds before giving her hug. "I'm sorry things couldn't have turned out better" Steven apologized.

Blue Diamond knelt down and returned Steven's hug. "There's no need to apologize, it's not you have anything to do with what happened thousands of years ago" Blue Diamond comforted Steven.

Steven wasn't sure if Blue Diamond was trying to trick him into believing that she wasn't evil, _if_ she is, it was working. After a few seconds of Steven and Blue Diamond's friendly embrace someone spoke up.

"Blue Diamond, why are you hugging Steven?"

"Ack!" Blue Diamond stopped hugging Steven and turned around to see Yellow Diamond staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"Y-Yellow Diamond, I didn't see you there" Blue Diamond said flustered.

"Please don't tell me you told him about our true selves" Yellow Diamond said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Funny you should mention that" Blue Diamond said nervously.

"Oh my stars, this is just great. First, we find out that Rose's army is reduced to a Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, for which we didn't need bring our army for. Second, we find out that Rose somehow made a hybrid Gem/human. Third, my Peridot has retreated inside her Gem for some reason or another. Fourth, my Jasper and your Lapis Lazuli are somewhere in Earth's ocean with some sort of four eyed corrupted Gem down there with them. And now you're telling me that you told Steven the truth about about us?" Yellow Diamond complained.

"I didn't tell him we were in a relationship...whoops" Blue Diamond immediately covered her mouth after her slip up.

Steven gasped in surprise "You guys are in a relationship? Awwwww, that's so sweet".

"Be quiet Steven, you're not supposed to know about this" Yellow Diamond snapped while blushing bright yellow at the same time.

"Awwww, I forgot how cute you look when you're blushing" Blue Diamond teased with a smile.

"Stop talking Blue Diamond, and Steven please don't tell anyone about this. Especially White Diamond, if she knew about my relationship with Blue Diamond our Gems would be dust floating in space" Yellow Diamond pleaded with her hands clapped together.

"Wow, never thought I would see you like this Yellow Diamond. After the way you treated me and my friends on the beach and all" Steven brought up.

"I know I know, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, the Crystal Gems and your human friend and father. Its just that everyone on board the Death Crystal was watching me and I have an image to keep up" Yellow Diamond apologized to Steven while at the same time explaining her situation.

"Well when you put it like that, apology accepted, and don't worry I won't tell anybody about your secret relationship" Steven promised with a wink.

Yellow Diamond sighed with relief "Thank you Steven".

"No prob-bob" Steven said with a thumbs up.

"It's Yellow Diamond" Yellow Diamond corrected Steven unaware of Earth's slang.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Yellow Diamond? I thought you and White Diamond went to interrogate the Crystal Gems" Blue Diamond asked.

"We were, until White Diamond made me give her Peridot's Gem and go check on you" Yellow Diamond answered with a stuck up tone.

"Ugh, why do you have to sound so stuck up?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Because you told Steven about our relationship and about what we did to let Rose win the rebellion" Yellow Diamond reminded.

"I know, but Steven is just an innocent Gem/human child who got dragged on board a spaceship by someone who hurt his friends and family. I had to let him know that not all the Gems on the Death Crystal are evil" Blue Diamond told Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond was about to say something, until she saw how Blue Diamond was looking at her. This was one of those rare times when Blue Diamond wasn't acting childish with her.

Yellow Diamond clicked her tongue "I hate it when you're right".

"I know" Blue Diamond said with a smile.

"Um...so, what now? You two just admitted to being good guys, unless you're trying to trick me" Steven mentioned.

"Rest assured Steven we are not trying to trick you, because I've never seen Yellow Diamond plead to someone like that" Blue Diamond confirmed.

"Tch, whatever Blue Diamond, and to answer Steven's question the logical choice is to leave him here while me and you make sure White Diamond doesn't shatter any of the Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond planned.

"That sounds good" Steven added.

"Then it's settled, we'll keep White Diamond from harming the Crystal Gems, let's go Yellow Diamond" Blue Diamond stated before running off.

"What the- Blue Diamond! Get back here!" Yellow Diamond shouted.

"Awwww, it's okay Yellow Diamond. You may be mad at Blue Diamond now, but you still love her" Steven razzed.

"Ugh, why did she tell you about our relationship along with other things?" Yellow Diamond groaned to herself.

"Because she cares about me, like yooooouuuuu" Steven joshed.

Yellow Diamond started to blush bright yellow again and turned away from Steven in embarrassment.

"Alright Steven, this cell was designed for non-Gem prisoners, so when I turn this force field on please to do not touch it. Otherwise you will receive quite a shock" Yellow Diamond explained while still turned away from Steven.

Steven watched as Yellow Diamond walked out of the cell and said "Computer, this is Yellow Diamond speaking, activate the force field on chamber SU-13".

"Voice print matched, as you wish Yellow Diamond" a robotic voice said from overhead.

Steven watched as a Purple force field came down from the cell's entrance and covered it's opening.

"Now Steven, do you need anything before I go deal with White Diamond?" Yellow Diamond asked while still blushing a bit.

"Nope" Steven replied with a smile.

"Good, hopefully Blue Diamond got to White Diamond before she did anything to the Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond hoped as she ran where Blue Diamond went.

Well this was a turn of events Steven wasn't expecting. When he first came on the Death Crystal he thought all the Gems on board were going to attack him. Thankfully though it seemed like Steven dodged the bullet with help from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. However there was still the matter of getting the Gems, Connie, and Greg out of this situation as well. Even still there was another problem, the Cluster. Blue Diamond said it was incubating in the center of the Earth, with a slight chance of it being deactivated. If that was true then the Cluster would have appeared by now. Unless Blue Diamond was wrong about Peridot being attacked by something else. Even with all his thoughts about the Cluster there was nothing he could do about it from his cell.

Steven looked around, this cell was the same as the one on Peridot's hand ship except this one was purple. With nothing else to do Steven sat down on the floor, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

 **Well you Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond shippers, wasn't this chapter worth the wait? :)**

 **Also, what do you think of the cover image? Looks pretty cool right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of "The Death Crystal" follow, favorite or leave a review/comment, it helps me know that all of you enjoy this story. As I said at the start of this chapter the next chapter will be posted during winter break. See you guys and gals in winter break.**

 **The plot twist I have planned keeps getting more and more complicated when I think deeply about it. Which makes it all the more fun :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Interrogations

Chapter 6: Interrogations

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form.** **It's been almost two months and a half since I updated this story, and I know I said chapter 6 was going to be posted in December but I had writers block. This doesn't mean I've just been slowly working on chapter 6 all this time. I've also been using this time to work on four crossover stories. Three of them will involve Steven Universe, and the other one will be two different cartoon shows. I'll** **start uploading them once this story is over.**

 **The reason for my writers block is because of how the Diamond Authority would conversate with the Crystal Gems. Also, I had to figure out which parts of the story I wanted to change while working chapter 6 due to Steven Bomb 4. So here's a list of changes and things I didn't add, however the changes aren't too drastic.**

 **I changed** **the description of Yellow Diamond in chapter 1.**

 **I added the Diamond Moon Base in chapter** **2.**

 **I didn't change Blue** **or White Diamond's design, mostly because they haven't been fully revealed.**

 **I won't be adding Blue or Yellow Pearl to the story since adding them in now would change the story** **drastically. Sorry Blue and Yellow Pearl fans :(**

 **White Diamond's Gem is now located on her forehead, because of the mural we saw in "It Could've Been Great".**

 **The Diamond Authority won't be as big as they are in show, because I was not expecting them to be that huge. So White Diamond is still the same size and height as Rose, while Blue and Yellow Diamond are both about Garnet's height.**

 **That should about cover everything, and if I missed something let me know. Now, in chapter 6 we'll dwell into some interesting facts, one of them pertaining to White Diamond.**

 **Also, chapter 6 is over 6k words without this Author's Note, I never thought I would write so much for one chapter.**

* * *

 **Amethyst**

Why did it turn out like this? Amethyst asked herself the same question ever since she reformed. She was sitting in the middle of her containment chamber hugging her legs close to her body. Her outfit didn't change at all, except she was teary eyed.

 _"It's all my fault wasn't it? It was all my fault that we lost to Homeworld. No, it can't be my fault. How would we even defeat every single Gem that came to fight us? But...there should have been a way to beat Yellow Diamond. Then again, we_ _technically never beat Lapis. So if we couldn't even beat Lapis then how would we be able to beat Homeworld? Hmmmm, Garnet did beat Jasper in a fight though, but that was after she got poofed."_

Soon Amethyst heard heavy footsteps coming down from the left side of the hallway. "Oh great" Amethyst mumbled to herself as she looked up. As the footsteps got closer Amethyst could see a shadow come across the floor in front of her containment cell. " _It better not be Yellow Diamond"_ Amethyst thought to herself.

"Oh Amethyst, do I sound like Yellow Diamond?" White Diamond asked as she stepped in front of Amethyst's cell.

"W-White Diamond!?" Amethyst stuttered as she stood up.

"Ah, it seems your Crystal comrades have told you about me" White Diamond said.

"Yeah, they told me how you, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond wanted to suck all the life out of Earth just to create Gems like me" Amethyst fired.

"Well not _exactly_ like you" White Diamond snickered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know I don't meet Homeworld's standards" Amethyst said while crossing her arms. "By the way, how did you know I didn't want to see Yellow Diamond?"

"Elaborate" White Diamond commanded.

"I mean, its like you knew what I was thinking...unless" Amethyst

"Unless I have the power to read minds" White Diamond revealed with a wicked smile.

Amethyst took a step back in surprise "What do you want?".

"What do I want? I want to know how Rose Quartz was able to have a child with a human" White Diamond told Amethyst.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Amethyst shouted.

White Diamond sighed "We're going to have to do this the hard way aren't we?"

After White Diamond's claim she started to walk towards the containment cell's force field. Amethyst got a confused look on her face as she wondered why White Diamond was walking towards the force field. She did know that Gems couldn't walk through it, right?

Not even a second later White Diamond began to walk through the force field like it was nothing. This took Amethyst by surprise as she stepped backwards until her back was against the far wall.

White Diamond continued to walk forward past the containment field towards Amethyst until she was right in front of her. Amethyst looked up at White Diamond wide eyed with fear.

"Tell me Amethyst, now!" White Diamond boomed while towering over Amethyst.

"No! You can shatter my Gem for all I care, but if you think I'm gonna tell you anything you've got another thing coming!" Amethyst shouted at White Diamond.

White Diamond narrowed her eyes "Stubborn, just like the other quartz Gems".

White Diamond rose her right hand up and began to slowly reach for Amethyst. Knowing there was no use in fighting Amethyst closed her eyes and grimaced, waiting for whatever White Diamond was going to do to her.

Soon Amethyst felt two fingers pressed against her Gem. Amethyst opened her eyes and looked down to see White Diamond's index and middle fingers on her Gem.

"Whoa, somebody's fresh" Amethyst joked.

"Hmph" White Diamond huffed before pressing her fingers harder against Amethyst's Gem.

"What are you-" Amethyst stopped mid sentence and let out a hoarse gasp. Before Amethyst knew anything her pupils dilated and she could barely stand.

"Let's see here, Rose, Garnet and that Pearl found you in the Kindergarten 500 years after the rebellion. You were so happy, you saw Rose as a mother, Pearl as a big sister, and Garnet as a mentor. You all went on so many adventures defeating corrupted Gems. Alas you felt guilty, guilty at the fact the Kindergarten's creation was all your fault. Though, you kept this to yourself until Pearl found you and Steven in the Kindergarten. Ah, this is what I wanted, information about Steven. Rose fell in love with a human named Greg Universe, it wasn't the same type of love she showed towards other humans, no, this was...true love. You and Garnet were fine with Rose and Greg's relationship, but Pearl on the other hand, in your words was...salty" White Diamond read aloud the past memories of Amethyst.

"S-stop it" Amethyst begged in a whisper.

"Years later Rose announced that she was pregnant. At first everyone was happy, until she revealed what would happen to her. In order to give birth to Steven Rose would have to give up her physical form. You were in dismay, the Gem that you looked up as a mother would be gone. You knew it wasn't Steven's fault that Rose would be gone, after all he was just a baby. So instead you blamed Greg, your first human friend, he was the one that introduced you to human culture, and Vidalia. Rose tried to explain in detail how she was able to have a human child and why she wanted to have one. However, you and Pearl weren't listening, both of you were too overcome with emotions" White Diamond finished reading off.

White Diamond stopped touching Amethyst's Gem and let her fall to the ground. "Y-you r-read my memories...I d-didn't know Gems could do that" Amethyst said with a hoarse voice.

"Of course I do, what kind of Diamond would I be without a rare power?" White Diamond asked Amethyst.

"An easier one to beat" Amethyst replied back in a huff.

"Heh" White Diamond laughed a bit. "Now Amethyst, as you don't know-"

"And wouldn't like to know" Amethyst interrupted while glaring and White Diamond.

"As-I-was-saying" White Diamond reiterated with aggravation in her voice. "You don't know that I have kept this power a secret until today. So to keep you from telling anybody I'm going to-"

"Erase my memory, shatter my Gem etcetera" Amethyst interrupted again this time rolling her eyes.

White Diamond's right eye twitched from the way Amethyst kept interrupting her. "I _was_ going to wipe your memory of our little "chat", but now I'm considering-"

"Shattering my Gem? What a big surprise" Amethyst interrupted for the third time now.

White Diamond quickly leaned down and got in Amethyst's face "Why are you so calm and comedic knowing full well of the danger that's in front of you?"

"Just cause" Amethyst hissed back at White Diamond.

"Just cause what!?" White asked in a raised voice.

"Because it's just how I deal with situations like this" Amethyst shouted back.

White Diamond narrowed her eyes before standing back to her original height. "You won't remember any of this".  
With that said, White Diamond instantly raised her index finger to Amethyst's Gem once more.

"Oh no you-" Amethyst started to say before her eyes went blank and her unconscious body slumped lower on the floor.

White Diamond turned around and walked back through the containment field. "Now to gain more information from the Pearl" White Diamond said to herself before walking off.

* * *

 **Ruby and Sapphire**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"

 _*ZAP*_

"Ouch" Ruby yelled in pain.

"Give it up Ruby, punching the containment field won't get us out of here" Sapphire calmly pointed out to Ruby.

Ruby held her right hand which was scorched after punching the force field. "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing" Ruby protested to Sapphire.

Ruby and Sapphire were both in separate containment cells right next to each other, Ruby was on the left, and Sapphire was on the right. Just like Amethyst, their outfits didn't change at all. Ruby was standing up trying to escape her cell while Sapphire was sitting down calmly.

"Well punching the force field is just going to make you retreat in your Gem" Sapphire explained monotone.

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh" Ruby yelled in frustration.

Right after Ruby's frustrated yell both of them heard hurried footsteps coming down the right side of the hallway.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"I don't know Ruby, remember, I don't have future vision because of the Diamonds" Sapphire reminded Ruby.

As the footsteps got closer Ruby and Sapphire could hear someone shouting "White Diamond stop hurting them we-". The person who was yelling stopped when they were in front of both Ruby and Sapphire's containment cells.

"Blue Diamond" Sapphire greeted coolly.

"Blue Diamond!" Ruby shouted in fury.

"Oh...Ruby and...Sapphire" Blue Diamond hesitantly said.

"Blue Diamond, are the Crystal Gems okay?" Yellow Diamond shouted from down the hall.

"Great, here comes the yellow giraffe" Ruby mocked with a mumble.

Yellow Diamond ran into the scene and stood to Blue Diamond's left. "I told you to wait for me" Yellow Diamond complained while tapping her left foot.

"I wanted to hurry and make sure White Diamond didn't hurt the Crystal Gems or the humans" Blue Diamond elucidated.

"The heck is up with you two?" Ruby asked with her arms crossed.

"Us? Well...um, it's a long story" Blue Diamond answered reluctantly.

"You know what, I don't care anymore, since you were about to shatter my Gem back at the Cloud Arena" Ruby replied harshly.

"Are you still mad about that?" Blue Diamond asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, _we_ are" Sapphire chimed in.

Blue Diamond sighed. "Look I'm sorry alright, I- _mmmph mmph mmmph_ "

Blue Diamond was cut off mid sentence by Yellow Diamond who put her right hand over Blue Diamond's mouth.

"Shh, I'm okay with Steven knowing we're good, but if you try and tell any of the other Crystal Gems they won't believe you" Yellow Diamond whispered to Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond nodded, she should have known it was useless to try and convince Ruby and Sapphire they were good. After all Steven wasn't alive during the rebellion, but the Crystal Gems were. They knew of all the horrible things Homeworld has done, shattering Gems, destroying planets, and having little regard for organic life.

Yellow Diamond let go Blue Diamond after she nodded. "Excuse my earlier behavior you clods, this whole situation has me a little on edge" Blue Diamond apologized and insulted in the same sentence.

"What the? Are you having mood swings or something?" Ruby asked confused as to how Blue Diamond's mood changed so suddenly.

"Me? Of course not, I'm a Diamond, and Diamonds don't have mood swings" Blue Diamond replied coldly.

"You're acting strange Blue Diamond, almost as if you're trying to hide something" Sapphire mentioned.

"There's plenty to from hide from you Crystal Gems, like how your Garnet fusion was the driving force behind the force fusion experiments" Blue Diamond revealed with a smug grin.

"What!?" both Ruby and Sapphire yelled in surprise.

"Yes, when I first saw your fusion and told my sisters about it we thought Garnet was an abomination. That is until we saw how powerful your fusion was on the battlefield. So my dear sister White Diamond got the idea to force fuse Gems together and create a powerful fusion Gem. Of course none of our respectable Homeworld Gems would be used for the experiments, instead we force fused your fallen Crystal Gem members" Blue Diamond revealed.

Ruby was seething with rage after what Blue Diamond said, while Sapphire held her anger in silent fury.

"You fools have no idea what you're doing, fusion is meant for love, and from time to time fighting if its necessary, but force fusion? Its disturbing, Gem shards stuck together to make mindless fusions who just want to destroy. When two or more whole Gems fuse into one they have one mind if they're combatant, if not then they have split personalities, but at least they aren't mindless. Force fusion however isn't created by whole Gems, but instead by Gem shards that can't form a physical body. So the fusions they create are monstrous, due to the fact that their fusion isn't made from love, friendship, or even out of hate, but from evil Gems that didn't care about who got hurt in the process" Sapphire expounded.

"Got hurt in the process? What do you mean Sapphire?" Blue Diamond asked out of curiosity.

"You wanna know what she means you Lapis Lazuli ripoff?" Ruby insulted.

"Um, first of all, my Gem was created before Lapis Lazuli's was, and yes, I would like to know what Sapphire meant" Blue Diamond said as she crossed her her arms.

"Well besides Gems getting hurt from you guys shattering them, you also made those same Gems suffer a fate worse than death when you force fused them together" Ruby explained with rage.

"Pfffft, that's impossible, Gems aren't alive after they've been shattered" Blue Diamond replied back.

"Oh yeah? Then how come we heard them scream in agony when they formed!?" Ruby shouted and asked at the same time.

"What? But I thought shattered Gems weren't alive" Blue Diamond claimed while putting her left hand to her mouth.

"I did as well" Yellow Diamond added.

"Well then you two really didn't know what you were doing. When we heard those force fusions scream Garnet almost came undone. Out of the horrible things you've done this is by far the worse" Sapphire stated in cold fury.

"No I-I-I" Blue Diamond stuttered in disbelief.

"What is it!? What do you want to say to make up for all of this, hmm? Oh that's right, you can't, because nothing can make up for what you've done!" Ruby screamed at Blue Diamond with steam coming off her.

Blue Diamond suddenly found herself tearing up, she couldn't cry right now, not in front of Ruby and Sapphire. But they were right, force fusing shattered Gems was the worst thing her and the Diamond Authority ever did. Especially since the shattered Gems were still alive through the whole event.

Before anyone could react Blue Diamond covered her face with both of her hands and ran down the left side of the hallway.

"Blue Diamond" Yellow Diamond shouted with concern.

"What the? I didn't expect her to act like that" Ruby said in surprise.

Yellow Diamond sighed "I wish things were different".

"Whats going on Yellow Diamond? Neither you nor Blue Diamond acted like this before the rebellion" Sapphire asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Yellow Diamond quickly replied as she walked off to find Blue Diamond.

After Yellow Diamond's footsteps faded down the hallway Ruby spoke first. "That was, weird" Ruby commented as her steam faded away.

"Indeed, there's more than meets the eye going on here" Sapphire postulated.

* * *

 **Pearl**

Pearl sat in the back of her containment cell with her back against the back wall. Like Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire her outfit didn't change. Pearl looked up towards the ceiling disheartened as she pondered her thoughts.

 _"Why...why, why, why, why, why? Why couldn't we beat Yellow Diamond? I know she's a Diamond, and that Diamonds are_ _superiorly stronger than regular Gems, but I thought...no, it was useless to begin with. Still, we put up a pretty good fight even though we lost. Then Steven and Connie, I'm so proud of them, they went toe toe with Yellow Diamond like true warriors- wait a minute. Steven and Connie! They were still fighting when I retreated in my Gem!"_

Pearl jumped up and began to shout Steven and Connie's name. "Steven! Connie! Can you hear me!?" Pearl shouted with hopes of getting a response.

"My my, you're such a ear-piercing Pearl" White Diamond goaded as she popped up from the left side of the hallway.

Pearl let out a small gasp of surprise "White Diamond".

"You seem to be worried about Steven and Connie. I can gladly tell you how they're condition is, if you tell me how Rose was able to have a child with a human, in detail" White Diamond offered with a slight smile.

Pearls eyes widened as she looked at White Diamond.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" White Diamond asked a bit annoyed.

"Y-your voice" Pearl stuttered.

"What about my voice?" White Diamond asked.

"It almost sounds like Rose's" Pearl imparted to White Diamond.

White Diamond narrowed her eyes at Pearl. "Don't you dare compare me to Rose" White Diamond sibilated.

Pearl then furrowed her eyebrows. "I wouldn't even dream of it" Pearl snapped back.

"Hmph, well as I said before, I'll tell you how Steven and Connie's condition is, if you tell me how Rose was able to have a child with a human" White Diamond reiterated swiftly.

"What use would that information be of you?" Pearl asked with her arms crossed.

"For starters this whole hybrid situation has me curious, and me being this curious about something is rare. Then there's the fact that you tried to hide him from Yellow Diamond" White Diamond listed off.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't" Pearl replied.

"Is it because you weren't listening to Rose when she explained the details of how she was able to have a child?" White Diamond questioned.

Pearl glared at White Diamond "How did you know that?"

"Bah, it doesn't matter, looks like I'll have to interrogate that human father of Steven" White Diamond decided as she walked off.

"Wait!" Pearl shouted to White Diamond.

White Diamond stopped walking and turned her head towards Pearl. "What, do you want me to shatter your Gem?" White Diamond asked.

"I don't want you to shatter my Gem, I want to know why you have so many similar features to Rose" Pearl asked.

"Our Gems used to be closely related to each other, that is, before Rose cut her own Gem in the shape of a Quartz Gem and renounced being Pink Diamond, White Diamond revealed.

"I'm already aware of Rose cutting her own Gem in the sake of her cause. But you've never looked anything like Rose before the rebellion started" Pearl stated.

White Diamond didn't continue the conversation, instead she walk away to find Greg. "Come back here and answer me White Diamond!" Pearl yelled to White Diamond.

"You're in no position to make demands you defective Pearl" While Diamond stated as she walked away.

Pearl could hear White Diamond's foot steps fade down the right side of the hallway. "All of this is so surreal, first Homeworld pops up out of nowhere with this Death Crystal, then the Diamonds find out about Steven, and now White Diamond has similar features to Rose" Pearl thought as as she held her chin.

Pearl paced around her cell trying to think of how White Diamond could look like Rose.

 _"Maybe White Diamond's just shape-shifting to mess with us. Or maybe she and Rose did have similar Gems before Rose cut her Gem. No, White Diamond didn't look like Rose back then. Come on Pearl, your the smartest Crystal Gem, technology and information wise at least, you have to figure why White Diamond looks like Rose. Hmmmm, maybe, just maybe, they somehow switched places?"_

Pearl let out a small chuckle "Don't be ridiculous Pearl, there's no way Rose and White Diamond switched places" Pearl thought aloud.

"What you really need to do is find a way out of here and rescue everyone" Pearl pronounced as she stopped pacing around.

Pearl's eyes scanned the containment cell for any noticeable weak points. She examined the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the corners and the containment field. There was nothing, no weak spots or anything.

"Darn, this cell is just like the one on Peridot's ship, except it's purple this time" Pearl deduced.

"Let's see here, we were able to escape last time because Steven was half human...that's it! Organic matter!" Pearl figured out with excitement.

"Now where can I get organic matter from?" Pearl asked herself.

* * *

 **Connie**

"Ohhhhhhh, ouch, my neck" Connie moaned in pain.

Connie held her neck with her right hand as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying in the middle of a purple containment cell with a containment field blocking her entrance.

Connie slowly sat straight up to get a better look around. "This looks like one of the cells I ran past in Peridot's crashed hand ship" Connie thought with worry.

Connie then looked towards the back of the cell and saw Rose's sword still in it's scabbard. Connie gasped in surprise and crawled her way over to the sword.

"Why is Rose's sword here? Wouldn't they confiscate a weapon from a prisoner?" Connie thought perplexed.

"Unless, they think I'm not a threat" Connie figured out.

"Well then, underestimating me is going to be Homeworld's biggest mistake" Connie thought with pride.

"Now if I recall correctly, Steven said that he was able to escape because of his half human side. Well I'm full blooded human, so I should be to walk out of here with ease" Connie remembered.

Connie stood up and used the strap on Rose's scabbard to put it around her right shoulder. "Ok, all I have to do is simply walk out of here" Connie reminded herself.

After taking a deep breath Connie began to walk towards the force field. When she got close, Connie stuck her left hand towards the force field to check if it was safe.

 _*ZAP*_

"Yeeeeouch" Connie hollered in pain as she jumped back.

Connie shook her hand in the air as smoke came off of it. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, why didn't that work?" Connie thought aloud as she held her left hand close to her stomach.

"It's because this containment field was meant to keep organic organisms in" a voice explained.

Connie gasped in surprise as quickly looked up. Standing in front of Connie's cell was Blue Diamond, she was holding her right upper arm with her left hand.

"Um, who are you?" Connie asked fearful of who was in front of her.

"My name is Blue Diamond" Blue Diamond greeted.

"Th-there's more than one Diamond!?" Connie stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep, there are three of us, you already met Yellow Diamond, then the other two are me and White Diamond" Blue Diamond explained.

Connie lost a little hope after what Blue Diamond told her. It was bad enough one powerhouse of a Diamond Gem was around, but now there's two more?

"I'm sorry if I brought your hopes down even more" Blue Diamond apologized

"Hm? Why are you apologizing to me? You Homeworld Gems have little regard for any lifeforms besides yourselves" Connie argued angrily.

Blue Diamond looked down at the floor saddened after Connie's out burst. "We do, or at least I used to act like I didn't care about other lifeforms". Blue Diamond tightened her grip on her arm "You see, two of your Crystal Gem friends, Ruby and Sapphire, told me something I nor Yellow Diamond knew about".

Connie raised one eyebrow in curiosity "And what would that be?"

Blue Diamond's lower lip quivered before she answered "I-I don't know if you know about the Kindergarten and about the fusion experiments, do you?"

"I do, matter of fact I helped Steven fight two forced fusions back in my mom's hospital" Connie explained.

Blue Diamond wondered what a hospital was, but didn't ask. "Oh, well, Ruby and Sapphire explained to me how the forced fused Gems were still suffering, even after we shattered the Gems that make up the forced fusions" Blue Diamond told Connie.

"That's why you're so upset?" Connie asked a little unsure of Blue Diamond's explanation.

"Yeah, I never knew that Gems were still alive after they've been shattered, so finding out all of this thousands of years later is just...taking a toll on me" Blue Diamond clarified.

"Really? I thought Homeworld Gems were used to doing evil things" Connie alluded.

"I'm not, and Yellow Diamond isn't either, it's White Diamond whose the mastermind behind all of the evil dealings going on in Homeworld" Blue Diamond revealed.

"Was it always like this?" Connie questioned.

"As far as I can _remember_ yes, but for some strange reason I feel like it wasn't always like this" Blue Diamond explained.

"Interesting" Connie commented as she held her chin.

"Anyway, try using Rose's sword to escape, I won't stop you" Blue Diamond said before she walked down the left side of the hallway.

"Huh? Wait a second, come back!" Connie pleaded to Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond didn't come back, instead she kept walking to find White Diamond.

Blue Diamond's soft footsteps faded down the left hallway until there was complete silence. Then Connie heard someone running down the right side of hallway.

"Now who is it?" Connie asked herself.

Connie soon got her answer as Yellow Diamond ran right past her cell and went down the left hallway.

"What the? Wasn't that Yellow Diamond?" Connie asked herself in confusion as to why Yellow Diamond was running.

Connie shook her head. "No, I can't focus on that now, I have to escape using Rose's sword" Connie decided in her mind.

Connie took Rose's scabbard from around her shoulder, but kept the sword sheathed and pointed the blade end towards the containment field. Connie then proceeded to push Rose's scabbard against the containment field to what would happen. As soon as Rose's sword made contact with the containment field a thin vertical opening formed between the scabbard and the floor.

Connie gasped in surprise, she honestly thought Blue Diamond was lying to her. Connie then took Rose's scabbard away from the containment field and turned her body to where she was facing the containment field. She then raised Rose's scabbard over her head and turned it so the pointed and handle ends were facing the sides of her cell.

"Alright Connie, be brave" Connie pep-talked herself.

Connie took a deep breath and ran straight through the containment field without a scratch.

"Ha ha, yeah, I did it!" Connie shouted in joy.

Connie put Rose's scabbard back around her right shoulder with a smile.

"Alright, Blue and Yellow Diamond went down the left hallway, so I should go to the right" Connie decided.

Connie started sprinting down the right hallway in a hurry to find Steven, Greg, and the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 **Greg**

"Calm down Greg, calm down, everything is going to be okay. Even though the Gems are outnumbered by hundreds, maybe even thousands!" Greg thought to himself with anxiety.

Greg was sitting in the back left corner of his cell pulling on his hair while rocking back and forth.

"You gotta calm down before you give yourself a heart attack Greg. What if Steven, Connie and the Gems manage to escape? You don't want them to find your dead body in this corner wondering how you died, do you?" Greg asked himself.

Greg took a deep breath and let it go to calm himself down.

"Well that helped a little" Greg said aloud as he stopped rocking and pulling on his hair.

"Human" someone said in a cold voice.

Greg's head shot up to see White Diamond standing on the opposite side of his cell's containment field. All of Greg's encouragement left him the second he saw White Diamond glaring at him.

"A-are you Wh-White Diamond?" Greg asked with a pounding heart.

"I'm assuming Rose told you about me, correct?" White Diamond asked.

Greg swallowed before answering "Y-yes".

"Good, now tell me your name" White Diamond demanded.

"Its Greg" Greg answered while starting to sweat.

"Short and simple, just like all human life" White Diamond insulted.

Greg's heart rate increased after White Diamond's insult. "Wh-wh-what do you want from me? I don't know anything about Gem stuff except for the rebellion" Greg explained while sweating more profusely.

"You know how Rose was able to have Steven, a half Gem and half human hybrid" White Diamond brought up.

"Yeah, so?" Greg said confused as to what exactly White Diamond wanted.

"Tell me how, tell me how Rose was able to have a human child, you're the only one on the Death Crystal who knows" White Diamond mentioned.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Greg asked with a shaky voice.

"Then I'll make sure your son and Crystal Gems find nothing but your charred remains" White Diamond threatened.

Greg's eyes widened with pure fear. If he didn't tell White Diamond how Rose was able to give birth to Steven then he'll be dead. But if he did tell her then there's no telling what White Diamond would do with that information.

"So Greg, what'll be?" White Diamond asked in a familiar voice.

Greg got a scared look on his face.

"What did you say?" Greg hurriedly asked.

"I said, so Greg, what'll be?" White Diamond repeated.

Greg could feel the hairs on his body stand up.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but your voice, i-it reminds me of R-Rose's" Greg explained with a creeped out stutter.

White Diamond furrowed eyebrows. "You dare compare me to a Homeworld traitor you lowly human!?" White Diamond said in a raised voice.

"N-no, well...yes, but its true, your voice sounds like Rose's. Which is very creepy to hear her voice come from you" Greg said while twiddling his thumbs nervously.

White Diamond walked through the containment field of Greg's cell. "Stop comparing me to Rose before I leave you in a bloody puddle" White Diamond portended.

"Stop scaring him White Diamond" someone from behind White Diamond.

White Diamond turned around and looked to see Blue Diamond standing in the hallway just in front of the Greg's cell. Blue Diamond was glaring at White Diamond with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Blue Diamond, can't you see I'm interrogating Steven's father?" White Diamond asked.

"I can see that you're literally scaring him half to death" Blue Diamond indicated.

"Why do you care?" White Diamond questioned.

"Why do you sound like Rose?" Blue Diamond shot back with narrowing eyes.

White Diamond narrowed her eyes "You're testing my patience Blue Diamond".

Just before tensions between these two powerful Gems reached its limit Yellow Diamond came running up to Blue Diamond's left side.

"Please, calm down Blue Diamond" Yellow Diamond urged.

"No, not until I know if White Diamond knew about the shattered Gems still being alive" Blue Diamond protested.

"Shattered Gems? Is that why you have an attitude with me?" White Diamond asked.

"Yes" Blue Diamond answered coldly.

There was a short pause before White Diamond responded. "I didn't want to tell you two this but, yes, Gems are still technically alive even after they've been shattered" White Diamond imparted.

Blue Diamond uncrossed her arms and balled her fists. "You knew, this WHOLE ENTIRE time, for THOUSANDS of YEARS, that the shattered Gems we forced fused on Earth were STILL ALIVE, SUFFERING HUNDREDS OF FEET UNDER THE KINDERGARTEN!" Blue Diamond shouted to White Diamond.

"So what? The Gems we forced fused were Crystal Gem members, traitors to our Homeworld, they deserved every second suffering in the dirt." White Diamond argued back.

"I DON'T CARE! ME AND YELLOW DIAMOND DIDN'T KNOW THAT GEMS WERE STILL ALIVE AFTER THEY'VE BEEN SHATTERED, AND YOU TRIED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM US!" Blue Diamond yelled back.

Blue Diamond was panting after her anger fueled outburst, while Yellow Diamond was standing next to her with shock all over her face.

"Go to the throne room before I do something I'll regret" White Diamond said while pointing down the left side of the hallway.

"Fine, but this isn't over" Blue Diamond hissed before she walked off in a huff.

"I hope Connie manages to break the Crystal Gems out. Then I'll team up with them to take you down" Blue angrily mumbled to herself as she was walking.

"What was that Blue Diamond?" White Diamond asked from the inside of Greg's cell.

"NOTHING!" Blue Diamond screamed from down the hall.

"Hmph, looks like we'll need to keep a close eye on Blue Diamond" White Diamond told Yellow Diamond.

"O-of course! This whole situation must be getting to her!" Yellow Diamond lied.

"And, the information about shattered Gems being alive doesn't bother you?" White Diamond asked Yellow Diamond.

"Of course not! Like you said, the Crystal Gems are traitors to our homeworld!" Yellow Diamond lied again.

"I'm glad you're not phased by this" White Diamond said.

"Yes, not phased in the slightest" Yellow Diamond lied for the third time.

"Good, now Greg" White Diamond said as she turned towards him.

Greg tried to push himself further into his corner to feel safer, to no avail.

"Tell me how Rose was able to give birth to a human child" White Diamond demanded for about the 6th time today.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you". Greg sighed heavily before giving his full explanation "Basically Rose, uh, shapeshifted the necessary parts in order to have Steven".

"What parts?" White Diamond asked.

"Oh c'mon, wasn't that explanation good enough for you?" Greg asked in slight embarrassment of what he might have to say.

"Hmmmm, sure, humans always seem to get flustered when questioned about how they reproduce anyway" White Diamond said.

"Whew, thank goodness" Greg said relived at not having to fully explain human reproduction to another Gem.

"Except, there's one thing that bothers me. How does Steven have similar facial features to Rose?" White Diamond asked.

"Oh, well, if I remember correctly, Rose said "A Gem _is_ their Gem. Our physical forms generate from our Gems. All the information that makes us who we are is sourced in the Gem itself. To give that information to Steven, I have to integrate my information with your DNA Greg. The only way is to dissipate my physical form to allow all of my Gem's information to become half of Steven's self" Greg quoted.

"That, is very interesting" White Diamond said surprised.

"Yeah, I had a hard time wrapping my head around it at first, then after she explained it to me again it kinda made sense" Greg said as he scratched the back of his head, which was wet with nervous sweat.

"Can you do it to me?" White Diamond abruptly asked.

"What!?" Both Greg and Yellow Diamond shouted in surprise.

"You know, give me your DNA so I can have a hybrid child" White Diamond explained.

"I-I can't just do that so easily, well some guys do, but I can't!" Greg defended.

"Sure you can, I've seen you humans do your reproduction ritual before" White Diamond said calmly.

"Woah, woah what!?" Greg shouted in surprise.

"Me and Blue Diamond also witnessed your human reproduction ritual" Yellow Diamond added.

Greg just sat in his corner with his mouth agape. "I...don't know what to say, first you threaten my life, and now you want to have a child with me?" Greg asked as he pinched between his eyes.

"Yes" White Diamond nonchalantly said.

"Okay, I...need a minute to think about all this" Greg said as he stopped pinching between his eyes.

"Take your time, I'll be back later" White Diamond told Greg as she walked out of his cell.

"Come on Yellow Diamond, while we give Greg time to think we're going to talk to Blue Diamond" White Diamond decided.

White Diamond started to walk down the left hallway with Yellow Diamond following behind her. As soon as Greg couldn't hear their footsteps anymore he exhaled deeply.

"Geez, I shouldn't have tried to run Yellow Diamond over with my van, look where it got me. I should've stayed out of the fight, but my parental instincts just kicked in out of nowhere" Greg thought silently.

Greg wiped the sweat from his forehead with his right hand.

"I hope Steven, Connie and the Gems are okay, Yellow Diamond really laid it on them back on the beach. To think, one second we're enjoying the cool nighttime air, and next thing we know Homeworld shows up with a real life Death Star" Greg thought.

"This is so crazy, and now that I've told White Diamond how Rose was able to have Steven she wants to have a child with me. Oh man, and her voice sounded like Rose's too, which just made things even more crazier, or should I say weirder. The only thing that could possibly make this night crazier is if I learn some sort of dark secret about Gems...besides those fusion experiments, which I hope to never see" Greg thought silently as fiddled with his fingers.

Greg's stomach started to growl.

"Hopefully I can get out of here soon, I didn't get the chance to grill anything since I had rush and pack my stuff up in the van".

Greg's stomach growled louder.

"I'm gonna die of starvation in here aren't I?"

* * *

 **Poor Greg, what if he never eats again? Why does White Diamond want to have a child with him? What will happen now that Blue Diamond fully distrusts White Diamond? What will Connie do now that she's escaped? Is White Diamond hiding anymore secrets!? Why wasn't Lion in this chapter!? Oh the questions just keep piling up, and you guys and gals are bound to have many more.**

 **Well anyway, that Peridot chapter is next, hopefully I'll have it posted way sooner than chapter 6. It might be the shortest chapter I'll post for this story, so there's a strong chance it'll posted sooner.**

 **Then M** **alachite is up next for chapter 8.**

 **I'll see you all soon with chapter 7.**

 **By the way, I left some hints to the plot twist in this chapter, can you find them?**

 **Also make sure to favorite and or leave a review/comment, it lets me know you're enjoying the story.**


	7. Chapter 7:Peridot

Chapter 7:Peridot

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. Sorry about that update on Sunday March 20, I deleted the Long Author's Note Chapter and added it to Chapter 6, which accidentally updated the story.**

 **Now this chapter is going to be about Peridot, as some of you guys and gals might have noticed, and I wanted to make one thing clear. This story was posted before any of the Peridot redemption episodes aired, so Peridot is still an antagonist. I know that might upset some of you, but adding in Peridot with the Crystal Gems would change most of the story drastically.**

* * *

Shortly after Yellow Diamond and White Diamond were done with Greg's...odd, interrogation, they were making their to the throne room to talk to Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond was worried about what would happen to Blue Diamond once White Diamond and her made it to the throne room. So Yellow Diamond decided to ask White Diamond what she was planning to do.

"White Diamond" Yellow Diamond asked as she walked behind White Diamond.

"What?" White Diamond responded in a huff.

"Just so we're clear, what are you planning on doing to Blue Diamond?" Yellow Diamond asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"All I'm going to do is talk some sense into her" White Diamond answered in an execrable tone.

Yellow Diamond didn't like the way White Diamond responded. She knew White Diamond was going to do something more sinister to Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond had to do something, but what?

"White Diamond" Yellow Diamond called.

"What now?" White Diamond asked a little bit annoyed.

"Where's Peridot? If I'm not mistaken, I gave you her Gem, remember?" Yellow Diamond brought up.

White Diamond stopped walking and turned around to look at Yellow Diamond. "Ah, yes, your Peridot" White Diamond said before she held out both of her hands and summoned a white bubble with Peridot's Gem floating inside.

"I bubbled her so she could recuperate faster" White Diamond explained as she handed the bubble to Yellow Diamond.

"Hm, I see" Yellow Diamond said while observing Peridot's Gem.

"Were you thinking about asking her why she retreated into her Gem?" White Diamond asked, tilting her head a bit.

"As of matter of fact yes, I need to know what caused Peridot to retreat into her Gem. All Peridots have limb enhancers that are equipped with enough defensive capabilities to defeat any natural creature on Earth. So either the Crystal Gems attacked her, or some random corrupted Crystal Gem member did it" Yellow Diamond speculated.

White Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond for a few seconds before saying "Alright, release her from the bubble and ask her what happened. I'll stay here to keep you company".

Yellow Diamond nodded approvingly, she might not have prevented White Diamond from getting to Blue Diamond, but at least she stalled her. Yellow Diamond then proceeded to pop Peridot's bubble (literally). The familiar sound of a bubble popping could be heard as Yellow Diamond caught Peridot's falling Gem with her left hand. Not long after, Peridot's Gem began to glow bright green and float out of Yellow Diamond's hand. Both Yellow and White Diamond stepped back in order to give Peridot room to form. Soon, Peridot's body began to materialize, her head formed first, followed by her torso, and then lastly her limbs formed. As Peridot's body stopped glowing bright green she rose her hands above her head, like she trying to protect herself. Then when Peridot began to float down she had her eyes shut tight and started screaming for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot screamed.

"Peridot" Yellow Diamond said in a raised voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot continued to scream.

"Peridot!" Yellow Diamond shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot still screamed.

" **PERIDOT**!" Yellow Diamond yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh...huh?" Peridot stopped screaming and opened her right eye. She then looked up and saw Yellow Diamond staring down at her.

Peridot immediately stood straight at attention and did the Diamond salute. "M-my Diamond! I-I'm s-s-sorry, I d-didn't know it w-w-was you" Peridot stuttered to explain.

"It's okay Peridot, just calm down" Yellow Diamond urged.

"S-sorry, it's just that...those Crystal clods ruined everything" Peridot blamed.

"That's why you were screaming?" Yellow Diamond questioned.

"N-no, I was screaming because of...the Cluster" Peridot revealed.

"The Cluster?" Yellow Diamond asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I was in this large overgrown Earth jungle when it emerged. It was terrifying, first liquid starting pouring from the sky, then bright flashes of white light starting to illuminate the night sky accompanied by loud crashes! But that's not the worst part, the ground started shaking and I could hear this horrifying screaming coming from beneath the Earth!" Peridot hurriedly elucidated with fear in her voice.

"Wait a minute Peridot, if the Cluster had formed, then the Earth would have been destroyed" Yellow Diamond Pointed out.

"That's what I thought too, until I quickly checked the current state of the Cluster with my limb enhancers to see that only a small part of it had formed. Which caused the larger remaining piece to become inactive" Peridot disclosed.

"How disappointing, I was hoping for a full fledged geo-weapon" White Diamond disappointingly proclaimed from behind Peridot.

Peridot instantly did a 180 degree turn to see White Diamond towering over her.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot shouted as she did the Diamond salute. "I, a simple Peridot, am in the presence of not only my Diamond, but White Diamond as well?" Peridot said in disbelief as she looked up to White Diamond.

"Yes" White Diamond responded calmly.

Peridot giggled a bit "This is so exciting!"

"Peridot" Yellow Diamond said.

Peridot did another 180 degree turn to face Yellow Diamond. "Yes my Diamond?" Peridot asked as she did the Diamond salute again.

"We need you to tell us everything that happened while you were on Earth. From your arrival, to how you ended up retreating in your Gem" Yellow Diamond stated.

"O-of course! Well it started when..."

 **Peridot proceeds to explain everything that happened to her on Earth up until she tried to destroy the Crystal Gems on the Ancient Gem Colony Ship.**

"...and all of that...happened before the Cluster... attacked me!" Peridot finished short of breath from her long explanation.

"Mhm, well Peridot I'm glad to say your message managed to reach Homeworld before the Crystal Gems destroyed the Communication Hub" Yellow Diamond informed Peridot.

"It did? Ha, and I actually thought I would be trapped here on Earth until the Cluster emerged and shattered me...which sort of happened" Peridot thought aloud.

Yellow Diamond looked down towards Peridot's arms and legs "Have you noticed your limb enhancers are missing?"

"Huh?" Peridot looked at her right hand and wiggled her fingers. "Ack! They _are_ gone!" Peridot shouted in surprise.

"So that means all the information you collected on the force fusion experiments is lost, correct?" White Diamond asked.

Peridot sighed disappointedly "Yes, it seems so".

"Well, I've heard all I needed to hear" White Diamond said as she turned around and started walking to the throne room.

"Just a minute White Diamond" Yellow Diamond enjoined.

White Diamond stopped walking and turned her head so she could see Yellow Diamond "Oh for stars sake Yellow Diamond, what now?"

"Peridot still hasn't explained what happened between the events on the Gem Colony Ship and the Cluster attack" Yellow Diamond evoked.

"She already did" White Diamond responded sharply.

"But not in detail" Yellow Diamond argued back.

White Diamond and Yellow Diamond kept staring at each other for a few moments, which made Peridot uneasy.

"Are you...stalling me Yellow Diamond?" White Diamond asked suspicious of Yellow Diamond's actions.

"Of course not, I only wish for you to hear this Peridot's tragic, and horrifying experience with the Cluster" Yellow Diamond apprised White Diamond.

White Diamond sighed "If you wish Yellow Diamond".

Yellow Diamond smirked a bit. "Alright Peridot, can you tell us what happened when you encountered the Cluster, in detail?" Yellow Diamond asked while looking down at Peridot.

"Umm...y-yes, now let me see, I guess I'll begin before liquid started pouring from the sky" Peridot began.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Curse those Crystal clods! I was so close to shattering them back in that primitive Homeworld colony vessel! Not only did they escape, but they also managed to take the gravity connector from my lower right limb enhancer! And now I can't use the warp system because those clods have somehow managed to track my movement every time I use a warp pad! So I've got no other choice but to use the flight capabilities of my limb enhancers!" Peridot complained to herself.

Nighttime had fallen over a South American jungle as Peridot desperately used her helicopter fingers to fly. She's been flying for days trying to get back to Earth's Galaxy Warp and somehow repair the Homeworld warp.

"Is it just me, or have I been traveling in circles?" Peridot asked herself as she flew over a familiar looking river.

Peridot groaned in frustration "I HAVE been going in circles. This planet is backwards, I go in one direction and I somehow travel in a circle!? How is that possible!?"

As Peridot continued to fly over the jungle, clouds started to gather and block out the moonlight.

"That's exactly what I need right now, CLOUDS BLOCKING WHAT LITTLE LIGHT THAT DWARF MOON IS PRODUCING!" Peridot angrily shouted as her voice echoed throughout the jungle.

Right after Peridot's anger fueled shouting, rain started to fall from the gathered clouds.

"Huh?" Peridot said in surprise. "Liquid is falling from the sky? What kind of crazy planet is this!?" Peridot asked herself.

Then, without any warning, lightning struck near Peridot and emitted a bright flash, followed by a thundering BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Peridot shouted in surprise as she stopped flying and began a long fall towards the jungle floor.

Peridot fell through leaves, branches, and vines, only to land on the ground with a loud THUD, face first.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" Peridot said in pain as she stood up and held her face.

Peridot's visor now had cracks in it due to her long fall. Looking around, Peridot found herself surrounded by numerous trees, bushes, vines and other plants.

"What in stars sake caused that vision sphere blinding light to come out of nowhere? Not to mention that loud booming sound" Peridot thought to herself.

Just then a white light flashed over head followed by another thundering BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Peridot shouted as she dived into a nearby bush.

"I-it must the Cluster! Oooohhhhh noooooo, I wasn't able to get off this measly planet in time!" Peridot cried to herself as she shook with nervousness in the fetal position.

The rain started to come down harder as more lightning and thunder struck.

Peridot whimpered in fear from inside the bush "It's pounding the Earth from the inside!".

As Peridot was cowering inside the bush with fear, the ground started to rumble.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's going to destroy the Earth and shatter meeeeeee!" Peridot screamed in terror.

The ground started to shake more violently, which caused trees to fall and birds to abandon their nest's.

More lightning brightened up the night sky, followed by a loud muffled scream coming underneath the earth.

Peridot shut her eyes tight when she heard the scream. She found herself unable to think straight, because of dread overcoming her.

The muffled screaming soon turned into loud roars as whatever was underground made it's way to the surface. A large right multicolored arm shot out of the ground near Peridot's bush, high above the jungle. The arm bent to let it's hand slam into the jungle, crushing several trees in order to hoist the main part of it's body out of the ground.

Peridot built up enough courage to peek out from the bush and see what was going on. She saw the massive multicolored arm arching from the ground near her, and end somewhere deeper in the jungle.

"Huh? That's one of the Cluster's limbs, and its not as big as Homeworld's predictions" Peridot said surprised.

Peridot ducked back in the bush and activated her touchscreen with her left limb enhancer.

"Let me see, I should be able to check on the current state of the Cluster with my limb enhancers" Peridot said to herself as she repeatedly swiped her finger across the screen.

Peridot swiped through a multitude of different files until she got to the Kindergarten experiments file and tapped it. The file opened to a menu screen with three diamond shaped icons, one for forced fusions, the second for the map of the Kindergarten, and the third for the Cluster. Peridot hurriedly tapped the diamond icon for the Cluster to check it's current state. When that menu opened up, Peridot was greeted with a global map of Earth that showed the Cluster's current location, and it's progress.

"Let me see here..." Peridot trailed off while checking the Cluster's progress.

"What the!? These readings say the Cluster is inactive because of only a small part of it formed, which then caused the larger remaining piece to become inactive" Peridot read aloud.

"So that means the Cluster isn't big enough to destroy the Earth! Oh thank stars, now all I have to do is get out of here" Peridot said relived, turning her fingers back to normal.

Hoping for the best, Peridot stuck her head out of her bush one last time. Peridot's eyes widened when she saw the sight before her, the Cluster was gone, with the large gaping hole it left behind being the only evidence of it's presence.

Peridot looked around frantically trying to see where the Cluster could have gone. To her left she saw a path of trees that had fallen away from the Cluster's hole.

"Was I so focused on my holographic screen that I didn't hear the Cluster knock all that vegetation down?" Peridot asked herself amazed at how she didn't hear the Cluster make it's leave.

"I shouldn't think about too much, at least now I'm safe from the Cluster" Peridot thought, smiling victoriously.

Peridot was soon snapped out of her thoughts when the bush she was hiding in suddenly got ripped out of the ground.

"Huh!? W-what just happened!?" Peridot inquired herself in surprise.

The lime green Homeworld Gem looked above her to see where her bush went to. Peridot could barely see anything due to the darkness of the night, thick jungle canopy, and rain falling on her already cracked visor. It was only when lightning flashed in the sky did Peridot see anything. And what she saw was burned into her memory forever. She could see the Cluster, towering behind her over the South American jungle.

The Cluster had a definite multicolored body shape like a normal Gem or human, except it had multiple eyes, arms and legs all over it's body. The only limbs that seemed to be useful however were it's two legs placed normally on it's body. Then on the Cluster's torso were eight arms, four on each side. Lastly, the Cluster's head was round, with one big eye in the middle of it's face, staring directly at Peridot.

After the lighting flash faded into darkness, Peridot wasted no time going into a full on sprint for her life. She ran to her left, which was also the Cluster's left too. The Cluster merely followed Peridot with it's eyes, while it's body didn't move at all, like it was giving Peridot a head start.

The poor scared triangular haired Peridot kept running as fast as she could, but because of her missing foot, it made traversing through the jungle even harder.

Just when Peridot thought about using her helicopter fingers to cut through the jungle canopy and get away, she heard the Cluster roar. Peridot became too scared to even lift her arms above her head in order to activate her helicopter fingers. She then heard the Cluster starting to walk towards her, and each step it took thundered around her.

THOOM

THOOM!

 **THOOM**

 **THOOM!**

 **THOOOOOOOOM!**

The Cluster's last step resulted in a mini earthquake, shaking the jungle trees around Peridot. Knowing that the Cluster was right behind her, Peridot increased her running speed. But in doing so she tripped because of her missing foot. Peridot landed on the damp jungle ground with a soggy thud. In any normal case, Peridot would have been furious at tripping so easily, however this was no normal case. Running for her life on an alien planet from a creation her Homeworld created was far from anything normal to Peridot.

Trying her best to get up and continue running, Peridot could feel something pulling on her left foot. Looking down she saw that her left foot got snagged on an uprooted tree root.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Peridot yelled at the top of lungs.

Peridot tried with all her might to pull her foot out of the tree root's grip, with little progress.

"Grrrrrrr, come on, I'm going to get my Gem shattered at this ra-" Peridot was cut off when all of the trees around her were suddenly and violently ripped out of the ground. The tree root that caught Peridot's foot also went flying away with the other trees.

The sudden action of the Cluster left Peridot sitting in the same spot where she had fallen down, wide eyed. Peridot slowly looked up to face the Cluster, with rain hindering her vision even more so because of the absence of trees. Lightning brighten up the sky once again to let Peridot see more clearly. The Cluster had it's top right fist raised, ready to smash down on Peridot.

Peridot was a smart Gem, she knew that she wouldn't have enough time to get up and run away again, nor was she nearly strong enough to even think about fighting the Cluster. So she did what anyone else would do in a situation like this. Peridot raised her hands over her head, to try and protect herself as much as possible. The Cluster grunted when it's fist started it's descent towards Peridot. She shut her eyes tight and screamed for dear life, just before the Cluster pounded Peridot in the ground in one hit.

The Cluster drew back it's fist with clumps of dirt falling off of it. The Cluster observed it's handy work, there was nothing but a crater with Peridot's Gem and broken limb enhancers in the center.

There was nothing left for the Cluster to do here. So it walked away heading towards the ocean, because it could sense a stronger Gem.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"And that's pretty much all I can remember before retreating in my Gem" Peridot finished.

"Hmmm, it seems the Cluster was able to detect your presence. That's the only reason why it would pop up at the exact same place you were located. What do you think White Diamond?" Yellow Diamond asked after giving Peridot an explanation for the Cluster's attack.

Yellow Diamond and Peridot looked at where White Diamond was standing, and saw that she vanished.

"What the!? White Diamond, where are you!?" Yellow Diamond hailed a bit loudly.

White Diamond came around a corner from a little bit up the hallway in front of Yellow Diamond and Peridot.

"White Diamond, where did you go? I said that I wanted you to hear Peridot's story" Yellow Diamond reminded White Diamond fairly angry.

"I was talking to Yellow Moissanite about an escaped prisoner, and I didn't want to interrupt "this Peridot's tragic, and horrifying experience with the Cluster"" White Diamond explained while quoting Yellow Diamond in a sarcastic tone to make fun of her.

Yellow Diamond ignored White Diamond's attempt a humor, and asked "What escaped prisoner? There's no way any of the Crystal Gems could escape".

"It wasn't one of the Crystal Gems, it was that Connie human" White Diamond revealed.

Yellow Diamond raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, why don't we stop Connie? Yellow Moissanite can't even access this level of the Death Crystal" Yellow Diamond prompted.  
"Maybe I can buy Blue Diamond some more time if I drag White Diamond on a hunt for Connie" Yellow Diamond thought triumphantly.

"Don't worry, I told her how to access the Secret Diamond Passage inside the Death Crystal" White Diamond told Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond scowled "I see".

"Well now, as it stands, we have nowhere for this Peridot to go. So she shall accompany us to the throne room" White Diamond decided.

Peridot's eyes grew wide in surprise and anticipation. "Do you really mean it?" Peridot asked more excited than a kid in a candy store.

"Yes" White Diamond responded calmly.

Peridot jumped for joy "Woohoo, ha ha ha ha, first I get rescued by my Diamond, and now White Diamond invites me to accompany them to the throne room, where Blue Diamond is" Peridot said giddy with jubilation.

"Ahem" Yellow Diamond coughed.

Peridot turned around to Yellow Diamond and did the Diamond salute. "Sorry my Diamond, I didn't mean to get so excited" Peridot apologized.

"Its okay Peridot, just...don't let it happen again" Yellow Diamond warned.

"Of course my Diamond" Peridot promised.

"Good, now that we're settled, let's go" White Diamond said turning around and walking away.

Yellow Diamond follow suit, while Peridot tailed behind her smiling gleefully.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is done, and it didn't take** **two months and a half** **like chapter 6 did.**

 **Again, I'm sorry about the update on March 20, I had no idea that would happen.**

 **So about future chapters, that** **M** **alachite chapter is next. Then chapter 9 is going to be about a fight between Yellow Moissanite and someone else, I can't say who it is right now. Unless you've already figured it out.**

 **Change of plans with those crossover stories, I'm planning on posting 5 in total. 1 of them will be dark, but it isn't a Steven Universe crossover. I would love to tell you guys and gals more, however those stories aren't a priority right now.**

 **That should be about it, if this story goes along how I planned then the plot twist should be revealed in chapter 12, and fully explained in chapter 13. Make sure you stick around :)**


	8. Chapter 8:In Dreams

Chapter 8:In Dreams

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form.**

 **Well it's been over two months since I last updated this story, and all I have to show for this long delay is a 2k chapter. I have no excuse as to why this update took so long, I just didn't feel motivated since the end of my school year was winding up.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

How long has it been? 25 minutes since Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond left me here? And did I hear Blue Diamond yelling at someone? Then what about Ruby and Sapphire? I could've sworn Ruby was screaming! But what about dad, Connie, Amethyst and Pearl!? Did White Diamond do something to them!? Are the other Homeworld Gems on the Death Crystal attacking Beach City!? If they are then there's no telling what's gonna happen to Lars, Sadie, Onion, Sourcream, Yellowtail, Vidalia, Jenny, Kiki, Naneufua, Tofi, Peedee, Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman, Mr. Smile, Buck, Mayor Dewey, Ms. Miller, Jamie, and Mr and Mrs Mahashwaren! Not to mention all the other people in Beach City I don't know about!

These questions flooded Steven's mind as he sat in the middle of his containment cell. He sat in a crisscross applesauce position while fiddling with the end of his left pants leg with anxiety.

"C'mon Steven, this isn't the first time your life and everyone else's has been on the line. Although not on this big of a scale. Most of the Homeworld Gems on the Death Crystal are ready for an all out war, that includes the Diamond Authority as well. But Blue and Yellow Diamond are actually good guys...or they're trying trick me into believing that they're good guys. Then there's the Cluster, I have a bad feeling that it's the reason why Peridot got poofed. Not to mention Malachite, what's going to happen to her? Garnet made it sound like Malachite would explode from how unstable her fusion is" Steven pondered while still playing with his pant leg.

The half human boy let out a long winded sigh. He was tired, from fighting Yellow Diamond to thinking about everything Steven was physically, and mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do was save everyone, defeat Homeworld, go to bed, and forget this whole ordeal.

Then as if on cue Steven's eyelids started to get heavy. "No, I can't fall asleep now, there's no telling what would happen to me" Steven protested, fighting his sleep.

Even with all his might Steven found himself unable to stay awake. "No...can't...fall...asleep" Steven struggled to say with half closed eyelids.

"Gotta save...everyone...beat Homeworld...get...Lapis...from the...ocean...zzzzzzzzzzz" Steven told himself before slouching forward and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Beach House**

Steven awoke with a jolt from his bed, instantly sitting up right. He panted heavily as he looked around frantically. Steven was in his room, from his Cookie Cat clock sitting beside him, to his T.V across the room. Steven felt the usual grogginess when he woke up, with slight drool around his mouth, and messy hair he was unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"Wha...what the? Was that...all a dream?" Steven asked himself unsure if this was reality.

Steven threw the covers off of him and looked at what he was wearing. It was Steven's usual attire, a red shirt with a yellow star on it, pants, and sandals.

"This has to be a dream; I never go to sleep in my day time cloths" Steven confirmed himself.

The sound of someone humming an angelic tune caught our young protagonist's attention. Steven immediately recognized the voice, it was his mother's voice, Rose Quartz.

Filled with curiosity and bewilderment, Steven jumped out of his bed and bounded down stairs. His attention was automatically drawn to a tall, pink curly haired woman standing in the kitchen waiting for a toaster to go off.

"M-mom?" Steven called out with a shaky voice.

Rose turned around from the stove to face her half human son. "Good morning Steven, it's about time you woke up" she said with a smile.

Steven stood there with his mouth agape from shock. He knew this was a dream but, it felt too real. The grogginess Steven felt when he woke up, how saliva was around his mouth, and his messy hair made everything seem real.

"Well aren't you going to say good morning?" Rose asked with her head slightly tilted to the side.

Steven snapped himself out of his thoughts and replied "O-oh, right...ummmm, good morning?"

This whole situation felt weird to Steven, he's heard his mother's voice before in the tape she left for him in Lion's mane, but is the first time Steven has ever dreamed about her before.

"Are you okay Steven? You're usually the one who says good morning first" Rose asked her son.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I had really strange dream" Steven told his mother.

"Really? You can tell me all about it over breakfast" Rose kindly offered Steven.

"Breakfast?" Steven questioned.

"Yes, it's your favorite" Rose gladly answered.

Right after Rose's response, two waffles popped up from the toaster.

"Oh, the waffles are ready!" Rose announced with a jovial tone.

She turned around and plucked the two the waffles out of the toaster with one hand. Rose then placed the two circular discs on top of each other on a plate next to the toaster. After that, Rose reached above the toaster to opened a cabinet, and pull out a bottle of syrup.

Steven gasped "You're making together breakfast!".

"Mhmm" Rose responded with a smile.

Rose uncovered the syrup bottle's cap and let loose it's maple contents on the square gridded waffles. After that Rose closed the syrup bottle and placed it back in the cabinet, then opened the microwave just below said cabinet. Steven watched as his mother grabbed a bag of pop-corn and unsealed it to let the puffed, fluffy white buttered kernels fall onto the waffles.

Already knowing that his mother would eventually top together breakfast off with whip cream and a strawberry, Steven took this chance to look around the Beach House. It looked exactly the same, except for the painting hanging over the front door. Instead of Rose being the only one present in the painting, Steven and Greg were with her as well. Steven pulled up his shirt and looked at his Gem.

"Mom?"

"Yes Steven?"

"How is it possible that we're able to exist at the same time?" Steven asked as he tucked his shirt back in.

By the time Steven asked this question Rose had just finished adding whip cream to her calorie high creation. She stood there, facing away from Steven in silence.

"Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst found the duplicator wand in the temple, and we used it on me before I gave birth to you" Rose answered oddly.

Steven didn't reply back immediately, instead he kept looking at the painting and thought about what Rose told him.

"If you made a duplicate of yourself before I was born, then that means both the original and duplicate you were pregnant with me, right?" Steven question further.

"That's...correct" the pink curly haired Gem hesitated to answer.

"Then that means one of you gave birth to me, while the other..." Steven trailed off not wanting to finish his depressing sentence.

"While the other...got rid of their baby" Rose revealed, holding back tears.

Steven felt like crying as well, and would be if was real life. He let out a long sigh and said "Listen, I know this is a dream, and I know that you know too. You can try and convince me other wise, but we both know it won't work...White Diamond"

 _Rose_ turned around and looked at Steven in surprise "How in the known universe did you figure out it was me!?"

"Easy, my mom is a good, loving, caring person who is there for people in their time of need. You tried to make me stay in this perfect world where me and my mom could exist at the same time. But my mom would never do that, she can see everything that I can see, so she knows that the Crystal Gems, Connie, dad, Lion, Beach City, and the whole Earth are in danger. So why would she make me stay here knowing full that I have untapped power that can greatly help the Crystal Gems beat Homeworld? Oh, and also I can sense that you're invading my mind from somewhere inside the Death Crystal" Steven finished with a strong rectifying sentence.

 _Rose_ looked at Steven wide eyed, then tilted her head downwards so her eyes were covered by her hair's shadow, and grinned.

"You...Steven Universe, you're smart for a human hybrid". After that remark, _Rose_ started morphing back to her original form. Her pink curly hair straightened and turned white, framing the sides of her face. Then the white dress she wore began to hug her body, and stretch out to her arms and legs, turning into a white version of Blue and Yellow Diamond's suits. Lastly, the pink quartz Gemstone on White Diamond's torso disappeared and her signature Diamond Gemstone appeared on her forehead. Then to Steven's surprise White Diamond's face barely changed from resembling Rose's, but that surprising feeling quickly left him when he remembered seeing White Diamond for the first time he came aboard the Death Crystal.

"However when it comes to brute strength and numbers, you and your soon to be shattered Crystal Gems stand no chance. The most powerful, fastest, and smartest Gems Homeworld has to offer are on board this planet destroying spacecraft. We have have you vastly outnumbered since the Crystal Gems only consist of you, a weakened Rose Quartz. Garnet, the fusion who gave us the idea to start force fusion experiments to begin with. Amethyst, one of the most pathetic Quartz Gems I've ever seen, you're a close second though. Pearl, lets be honest now; she may have "mastered" sword fighting, but she's still a Pearl. Connie, a lowly human trying her hardest to help the Crystal Gems protect Earth, she's going to fall short eventually. Greg, Rose's lover and your father. He showed Rose what it meant to actually love someone, and had a child with him. Too bad when it comes to combat he's more useless than Connie, and yourself to an extent. Lion, it's hard to believe that a strong Gem like Bismuth would become corrupted and resemble one of your Earth Lions. She does seem to retain some of her powers, albeit weaker. So do you finally see Steven? What are the seven of you going to do against the hundreds of Gems I have at my disposal?" White Diamond finished with a question Steven had thought about a lot.

"I'm going to have to answer that question with a question. From what I know, the Crystal Gems didn't have as many followers as Homeworld, or the technology. So now I wanna know, how did the Crystal Gems beat Homeworld with their huge disadvantage?" Steven Questioned.

"Simple, I let them win" White Diamond divulged.

"W-what?" Steven stammered with dubiety.

"Yes, it dawned on me that wasting Homeworld's resources on Rose's rebellion was vacuous. Besides, with Rose, or should I say Pink Diamond out of the way, my Diamond Authority wouldn't have a weak willed Gem as a member" White Diamond told Steven.

"Wait, Pink Diamond?" Steven inquired.

"Pink Diamond is your mother's original name, her Homeworld name if you will. She used to be a member of my now great Diamond Authority, until she came across this planet thousands of years ago. All the other planets we came across were nothing like Earth, it was unique, full of life, and admit it was beautiful too. Earth was going to be Homeworld's best colonized planet yet, before Rose and her followers betrayed us to protect it" the white straight face framing haired Gem recollected.

"Wait a second, my mom's a Quartz Gem, not a Diamond" Steven corrected.

"Oh, the Crystal Gems haven't told yet?" White Diamond asked.

"Told me what?" Steven asked back.

"That Rose cut her Diamond Gem to mimic that of a Quartz Gem. The procedure has never been done before in all of Gem history, so I imagine it must've been painful." White Diamond disclosed to Steven.

"N-no, you're lying, my mom couldn't have been a Diamond Gem" Steven refuted in disbelief.

"Fine, believe what you want Steven" White Diamond said, abandoning the topic.

"Oh, and it seems your mind is wandering towards Jasper and Lazuli's fusion" White Diamond suddenly brought up.

"Now what are you talking abou-"

Just before Steven could finish his question the beach house started to shake. Objects started falling over and off the walls, including the painting with him, Rose, and Greg. Steven struggled to stay upright as the seemingly endless earthquake continued to make his knees wobble uncontrollably.

"I'll be seeing you again Steven. After I handle a situation with my sister" White Diamond informed Steven before vanishing out of his dream.

After White Diamond disappeared the tremors began to get worse, to the point where Steven fell to his hands and knees. Then to Steven's horror the floor started breaking away, and he saw the brokrn pieces fall into a black abyss. Soon the floor directly underneath Steven gave away, and he let out a scream as he fell into nothingness.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is finally here and some of you might have noticed that Malachite didn't appear, don't worry she'll be in Chapter 9 for sure. Also, if I actually focus this time chapter 9 might be posted next week, keep your fingers crossed.**

 **If you want to read something of mine while I'm working on chapter 9, then I have great news. I posted a crossover story with the Legend of Korra and the MCU Avengers. Now it's not a normal crossover since the Avengers won't appear, instead its my interpretation of how Ultron would be a threat to Team Avatar and the world.**

 **Anyway, make sure to favorite, follow and or leave a review/comment, it lets me know you're enjoying the story.**


	9. Chapter 9:Malachite

Chapter 9:Malachite

 **A/N:** **Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. I'm back with the next update in 1 week and 4 days! Which is the shortest time between updates I have ever had. As I have been promising for over numerous chapter, Malachite will be in this story, starting in this chapter. Also, I have a prediction of when Steven Universe might come back on, I'll discuss that at the end of this chapter. For now, read on.**

* * *

 **Malachite Realm**

Fall, a term used to describe moving downward in a typically rapid and free motion without control. This is what Steven felt like was happening to him, though it seemed different, more like a floating sensation. All around him there was nothing but an endless black void that was illuminated by a green glow far below him. Steven knew what this meant, he was entering Malachite's Realm.

The last time Steven came here it was on accident, and Lapis Lazuli struggled to keep Jasper from taking full control of Malachite due to his sudden appearance. Then to make matters worse both Lapis, and Jasper seemed to lose themselves in the fusion when Lapis said, "We're Malachite now".

So as Steven floated down he wondered what he would encounter. Would Lapis be in control of Malachite, or would Jasper be? Or maybe both of them did lose themselves while struggling to control their monstrous fusion. Either way Steven would get his answer soon enough, because the green murky ground of Malachite's Realm started coming into view.

After a few more seconds of floating down Steven finally landed on the surface, causing a small ripple of water to radiate.

Steven observed his surroundings for a bit, for some reason Malachite's Realm looked a tad darker than the first time he was here. Then to Steven's surprise Lapis, nor Jasper were anywhere in sight.

"Where could they be? This is their fusion after all" Steven pondered.

"Lapis! Jasper! Where are you guys?" Steven asked aloud, hoping to get an answer. Well, not from Jasper since she would most likely try to destroy Steven.

The curly haired boy looked all around him, waiting for some kind of response or sign. After about 15 seconds with no reply Steven sighed. What could have happened? Surely Lapis and Jasper still have a conscious, or else Steven wouldn't be here right now...wait a minute, that's it! Steven was calling the wrong person!

"Please Malachite, I don't know what happened here, but I need to know if Lapis and Jasper are okay" Steven shouted, still hoping for a response.

No response, Steven's plea only echoed through the seemingly endless blackness of Malachite's Realm. Until a large ripple of water started forming directly underneath Steven. With panic filling the young boy's body, he instinctively ran out of the ripple's epicenter.

Once he got to a safe distance, Steven turned around and saw a giant lime green right hand shoot out of the leaden water, followed by large mass of white hair. There was no doubt in Steven's mind that Malachite finally decided to show herself. She continued to raise herself out of the water with her right hand, then brought up her left hand to balance herself. By this time Malachite had her head and torso free from her realm's murky depths, and brung up the rest of her body with ease.

After emerging from the water like a kaiju, Malachite sat on her back four arms that acted as legs, and hung her head to where her hair cover her face.

"Uh...Malachite? Are you okay?" Steven asked with concern and a little bit of fear at what she might do.

Malachite didn't say or do anything, she just stayed in the same position.

"Um...do you want me leave?" Steven asked. He really didn't want to leave Malachite here all alone, but Steven needed to wake up soon and somehow get his friends and family out of the Death Crystal.

"...Yes...please leave" Malachite replied in a low whisper.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks like something happened here" Steven said as looked around Malachite's Realm once more.

"You don't understand" Malachite responded trying to reason with Steven.

"C'mon Malachite, I'm trying understand, I want to understand. But if you don't tell me what's going on then I won't be able to help you" Steven told Malachite with a little force in his voice.

Malachite stayed silent for a few seconds before saying "When Jasper fused with Lapis she wanted to use me to destroy you, and the Crystal Gems. But Lapis used her powers to trap me at the bottom of your ocean to protect you from Jasper. Then when you came to my realm that one time, you saw Lapis loose herself to me, the same goes for Jasper as well. So without them fighting for control anymore I can finally be myself, have my own personality, like that Garnet fusion. But the way I was formed, the reason for my fusion, it wasn't like Ruby and Sapphire's. When I looked in Lapis' memories I saw them fuse for the first time in the Cloud Arena, and now here they are, thousands of years later still formed as Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire took all that time between the Cloud Arena and now to know one another, trust one another, and love one another to create a perfect fusion."

"What are you getting at?" Steven asked, now curious as to where Malachite would take this conversation.

"What am I getting at?" Malachite reiterated. She slowly raised her head up to look at Steven, and when he saw Malachite's face, his heart broke. All four of Malachite's eyes were half closed with tears threatening to pour down her face, and her mouth formed a small grimace.

Steven gasped and hurriedly asked "What is it Malachite? What's the matter?"

"It...it's just not fair. How come Garnet gets the pleasure of being formed out of love, while I'm formed out of anger and mistrust to create this...this monster?" Malachite asked Steven with tears dripping from her bottom row of eyes.

"Your not a monster Malachite, monsters are people and Gems who do cold hearted things without giving a second thought" Steven explained with hopes of making Malachite feel better.

"R-really?" Malachite asked for reassurance.

"Yeah, you haven't done anything wrong. So why are you calling yourself a monster?" Steven questioned Malachite.

"Look at me, I'm hideous! The bottom part of my body looks like one of your Earth insects" Malachite pointed out while flailing her main two arms around.

"Tsk tsk tsk, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, all that matters is what you look like on the inside" Steven said as if he were his father.

Malachite gave Steven a confused look as if she were saying, "What does that mean?"

"It means that it doesn't matter what you look like, if your heart is in the right place then that's all that matters" Steven revised, expecting Malachite to understand.

"But...I don't have a heart" Malachite replied with a puzzled tone.

Steven sighed out of frustration. _"This is just like the time I introduced the Gems to birthday parties"_ Steven thought silently.

"Alright, I'm going to explain this as simply as I possibly can" Steven started. "It doesn't matter what you look like, as long as you do good things, and have fun. Got it?"

"Got it" Malachite nodded.

"Good, now don't you feel better?" Steven inquired Malachite.

"Yeah" Malachite replied with a small chuckle afterwards, and wiping her tears away.

Steven laughed as well "I'm glad to hear it, at least I helped somebody today"

"Today?" Malachite questioned.

"Oh that's right, you don't know whats going on" Steven realized. "Well basically, Homeworld Gems came to Earth in this Death Crystal spacecraft with the Diamond Authority. Then Yellow Diamond warped down and completely beat me, the Crystal Gems, Connie, Lion and my dad to a pulp. But when I got captured, Blue Diamond told me that she and Yellow Diamond were actually good guys, and the reason that they haven't betrayed Homeworld yet is because their followers didn't want to betray Homeworld like my mom did. So, they stayed on Homeworld's side during the rebellion so that White Diamond wouldn't have complete rule of their subordinates. And then just before I came here, White Diamond invaded my mind and tried to make me stay there by creating a perfect world where me and my mom were still alive" Steven summarized.

Malachite took a moment to process everything Steven told her.

"So...Yellow Diamond...and Blue Diamond, aren't who I thought they were?" Malachite asked for confirmation.

"Yep, Yellow Diamond even begged me not to tell anyone that she and Blue Diamond were in a secret relationship...whoops" Steven covered his mouth after his slip up.

"What?! Both Jasper and Lapis have heard rumors going around on Homeworld, but no one dared to ask the Diamonds about it" Malachite told Steven in surprise.

"Yeah, I was surprised too" Steven added.

"Wait, wait, wait! You said Homeworld Gems and the Diamond Authority showed up in the Death Crystal, right?" Malachite suddenly remembered.

"Mhmm" Steven nodded. "It's this huge purple robonoid looking spaceship with Homeworld's symbol on it."

"Oh no, this isn't good" Malachite said with a worried expression growing on her face.

"Well besides the Gems, Connie, Lion, and my dad getting captured. Along with hundreds, or even thousands of Homeworld Gems ready to attack Beach City, and potentially the whole Earth, I don't see how it could any worse" Steven listed off.

"It could get much worse if the rumors about White Diamond are true" Malachite told Steven.

"What rumors about White Diamond?"

"The rumors about her having telepathy, mind powers, or whatever you want to call it. Gems have been talking about it for thousands of years, and if what you say about White Diamond invading your mind is true, then those rumors might hold some truth" Malachite disclosed.

"Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought...well, can you tell me how to escape my containment cell? If I don't then everyone I know and love might die" Steven rushed to ask.

"Not really. The Death Crystal was built after Lapis got stranded on Earth, and Jasper barely knows anything about it" Malachite informed.

"Aw man, now what am I gonna do? If I can't save everyone, and somehow defeat Homeworld then the Earth is doomed" Steven thought aloud.

Now Malachite was the one getting concerned.

"You and the Crystal Gems are a team, right?" Malachite questioned.

"Yeah" Steven answered, wondering what the fusion was getting at.

"From what I know about teamwork (Jasper's memories) is that all the work, and pressure shouldn't rest on one team member" Malachite advised Steven.

"I know but" Steven paused to look at his Gem. "I have my mom's Gem, and sometimes I feel like if I weren't here then she would've been able to do more" Steven admitted sadly.

"But, when you were on the Gem Warship you escaped and rescued everyone because of your half human side (Lapis' memories). Rose wouldn't have been able to do that" Malachite reminded Steven.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have been on there in the first place if my mom was there, or if I was as strong as her. Then Jasper wouldn't have been able to make Lapis fuse with her to create you, and cause your emotional suffering" Steven counter argued.

Malachite furrowed her eyebrows "Steven, I don't like seeing you with this negative attitude. Sure things might have turned out different if Rose was here, but you can't change that now. The only thing you can do is keep moving forward with a positive perspective" Malachite encourage.

Steven sighed heavily "You're right. Sometimes I realize that I'm just a 13 year old kid who's mother gave up her life for him, and bestowed a powerful magic Gem in his bellybutton. Then dealing with the fact that I'm the only Gem/Human hybrid in existence, seeing my family mourn her death, and fighting the war she started is lot of pressure on a kid who should only be worried about school" Steven explained with a half smile.

"Good, now don't you feel better?" Malachite inquired Steven with a beaming smile.

Steven laughed "I see what you did there Malachite. Asking me the same the question I asked you when I cheered you up" he pointed out.

"I learn from the best" Malachite jokingly shot back.

Both Gems started laughing after Malachite's comment. It was as if at this very moment that nothing bad was going on, no Death Crystal looming over Beach City, no Cluster running around on Earth; just two friends having a good laugh with each other.

Their laughing fest soon came to a end when Malachite started sensing something.

Malachite stopped laughing first and asked Steven "Do you sense that?"

Steven stopped laughing as well and replied "The Homeworld Gems?"

"No, not them. I can sense something...big, and...broken minded...coming straight for me" Malachite clarified as she placed her main hands to her head and closed all of her eyes.

"Something big, and broken minded?" Steven restated. What could be big and broken minded in the depths of the ocean? A corrupted Gem? Or maybe...the Cluster!

Both Steven, and Malachite soon got a vague answer as to what exactly was coming their way when they heard a distant roar echo across Malachite's Realm.

Even though this is still technically a dream to Steven, sweat drops formed on his forehead out of nervousness. "Uh, Malachite, I think that might be the Cluster" Steven alerted Malachite with his heartbeat getting steadily faster as he looked across the blackness of Malachite's Realm.

"Hmm...I'm going to use Jasper's Gem as a light source" Malachite told Steven.

Outside of Malachite's Realm, the large mint green fusion used Jasper's Gem to cut through the darkness of the deep sea. Malachite looked around for what ever was coming her way, and saw volcanic vents with a bunch of deep sea creatures fleeing the area. She knew the Cluster would be here soon, but from which direction?

Malachite then heard similar sounding roar come from behind her, except more booming. She quickly whipped around to see a multicolored behemoth rapidly swimming towards her. Malachite only had time slightly duck down and use her arms to block before the mindless giant Cluster crashed into her.

The inside of Malachite's realm shook after impact, making both Steven and Malachite stumble.

"Ugh, Steven I have to go. Leave and try to rescue your friends" Malachite said after she opened her eyes, and held out both her arms in front of her like she was pushing against something.

"What!? But I gotta to help you" Steven pleaded to Malachite.

"You can't help me from in here Steven, you'll only be a distraction to me. Unless..." Malachite informed Steven before trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, worried if Malachite might be loosing the fight.

"I think...I think I can lure this thing to the Death Crystal, and somehow help you guys" Malachite stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I need you to leave so I can focus" instructed Malachite.

"Alright, but be careful" Steven warned Malachite.

"I can't make any promises" she truthfully told Steven with a smile.

"Ha ha, you're joking...right?" Steven asked, wondering if Malachite was serious or not.

"Nope" Malachite answered seriously.

"Of course you weren't" Steven responded.

Malachite's Realm shook again, this time from the Cluster pushing her against a large rock formation.

"O-okay, I'll leave this up to you Malachite, and remember. Monsters are people and Gems who do cold hearted things without giving a second thought" Steven reminded Malachite, before giving her a thumbs up and fading out of Malachite's Realm.

Malachite kept staring at the spot where Steven disappeared, and chuckled to herself.

"Alright you Cluster-" Malachite said before using her right hand to punch the multicolored behemoth across it's face.

The Cluster let out roar of pain as it backed away from Malachite.

"Follow me if you wanna shatter some Gems" Malachite told the giant forced fusion.

With that said, Malachite used Lapis' powers to quickly swim upwards out of the ocean's depths, while the Cluster followed suit.

* * *

 **A/N:Alright, now let me tell you when I think the Summer of Steven will start. If you look on the Wikipedia website for episode lists of all the cartoons that Cartoon Network airs on Yoursday (Thursday), you'll see that Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, We Bare Bears, Regular Show, Gumball, the Powerpuff Girls, Ninjago, and even Teen Titans Go, don't have any new episodes after Thursday, July 7th. Which means that we could be getting Steven back on Monday, July 11th if the Summer of Steven is a mega Steven Bomb that airs non stop new episodes for the rest of July and most of August. This all speculation so don't take it seriously...or at least hope that I'm right.**

 **In chapter 10 we'll finally see the return of Yellow M** **oissanite, and if you remember in chapter 2, I said that she'll be fighting someone. Which will the person who escaped in chapter 6.**

 **Anyway, make sure to favorite, follow and or leave a review/comment, it lets me know you're enjoying the story.**

 ****Mini Update****

 **Apparently my** **speculation** **was a week off, Steven Universe actually returns on Monday July 18th. But I was so close to getting the date right, you gotta give me points for that :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Meanwhile

Chapter 10: Meanwhile

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. I'm back! And just to so you guys and gals already know this chapter is only about 1,500 words, sorry. But you all have no idea how close I was to abandoning this story, matter of fact, here's the final update I was working on.**

I'm sorry to inform everyone that I will NOT be finishing this story. It's not because of anything happening in my life, I've just hit a huge writer's block since the summer. This is do to an OC I want to add to the story, but adding her in seems like a forced way to develop Yellow Moissanite's character.

 **Yeah, that close. Then I realized, this is my first fan-fiction that will start a pathway to my potential career as writer, and giving up so easily is lazy on my part. So I got rid of everything pertaining to that OC in this chapter on October, 12th. It was a tough decision since I spent so much time looking up information about her Gemstone, choosing her weapon, making her have a past rivalry with Yellow Moissanite, and all that good stuff. But with all that out of the way I can officially say I'm back in action. Please enjoy this small chapter that's a prelude of what's to come :)**

* * *

"Everyone, please calm down!"

In another level of the Death Crystal, Yellow Moissanite yelled out a plea to a mob of angry Gems in front of a warp room. After Yellow Diamond ordered her to do crowd control, Yellow Moissanite warped to about 213 different levels of the Death Crystal to calm down every single Gem. The Pearl, Peridot, and aristocrat Gems were easy to reason with since they had common sense. The Rubies...well the Rubies were down right idiotic, so calming them down was as easy as blinking. But the Quartz Gems were a totally different story. They were brash, hardheaded, aggressive, and would not take a simple answer after what they saw.

"What do you mean calm down!? Did you not see that Rose Quartz human hybrid!?" a muscular purple Amethyst shouted from the crowd.

This wasn't the Amethyst we all know love, this Amethyst was a loyal Homeworld soldier. With a body physique similar to that of Jasper, a Gem placed on her upper left arm, and a purple version of a Homeworld jumpsuit, anybody could tell the difference.

"Yes, I saw the hybrid Rose Quartz made, and the Diamonds ordered me to keep you all calm!" Yellow Moissanite shouted back to the Amethyst.

"How can we be calm about this? Rose was the leader of the rebellion that betrayed Homeworld, and cost us hundreds upon thousands of Gems lives! That thing is a threat, and should have it's Gem shattered!" a Jasper Gem suggested.

Unlike our Jasper on Earth dubbed "The Ultimate Quartz", this Jasper wasn't as buff, had a round nose, and had a Gem placed in the middle of her chest.

"YEAH!" the crowd roared in agreement.

Yellow Moissanite's patience with the Quartz Gems was beginning to wear thin.

"Listen you long haired brutes, no one is going to shatter that hybrid's Gem without the Diamonds say so! And if any of you even think of disobeying my orders THEN I WILL SHATTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Yellow Moissanite barked to the Quartz Gems.

This outburst caused all of the Quartz Gems to instantly calm down.

"Now, if you all would ever so kindly get back to your quarters I'll let this whole confrontation slide. Or else I'll hold true to my previous statement of shattering you all, and on top of that, tell the Diamonds of your disobedience. Choose wisely" the golden ponytailed Gem made sure to sound as threatening as possible when saying this.

In a comedic fashion, the Quartz Gems started backing up with their hands in front of their bodies in a defensive manner. Some of them said "Nope, not having any of that", while some said "Y'all ain't shattering me today". Pretty soon Yellow Moissanite found herself to be all alone in the hallway.

"Whew, I thought they would never leave" Yellow Moissanite said with a sigh of relief.

Yellow Diamond's second in command let her shoulders slouch from everything she went through. Dealing with all those Quartz Gems at once would even tire out a Diamond. But they had a point, Rose Quartz needed to be shattered for all her crimes against Homeworld. Cutting her own Gem, renouncing her name as Pink Diamond, turning against her own sisters and Gem kind just to protect one measly planet didn't make any sense to her.

Yellow Moissanite looked at the back of her left hand where her Gem was placed. It was a yellow square with rounded corners and a square facet cut.

The golden Gem remembered back when Jasper, the Ultimate Quartz who came from the disorganized Beta Kindergarten of Earth, got defeated by Rose. It was no surprise that Jasper got beaten, after all Rose was still technically a Diamond. So after Jasper's defeat Yellow Moissanite decided to take care of Rose herself, without Yellow Diamond knowing. The odds of her winning were good since Moissanite Gems are closely related to Diamonds. However, when the day came for their duel Yellow Moissanite lost, badly. On her hands and knees she looked up at Rose as she prepared for the final strike. If it wasn't for Yellow Diamond coming out nowhere to block Rose's final attack then she would've retreated in her Gem.

Her Diamond stood toe with Rose while her katana was summoned. They stared at each other for moment before Yellow Diamond whispered something to her. It was faint, but Yellow Moissanite could clearly make out Yellow Diamond saying "Don't harm her Rose, she attacked you without my consent".

Rose nodded before jumping away, thus escaping. Why did Yellow Diamond do that? Homeworld's greatest enemy was right there in front of her. She could've ended the war by shattering Rose, or at least making her retreat in her Gem right then and there, but no, that pink haired backstabber just jumped away without so much as a single scratch on her. It didn't make any sense to Yellow Moissanite, then afterwards when she questioned Yellow Diamond about why she let Rose escape, her Diamond said "Don't ever bring that up again, or tell anybody what you saw". Not wanting to make Yellow Diamond question her loyalty, she obeyed. Although that reply to Yellow Moissanite's question made her even more skeptical of her Diamond.

Just then Yellow Moissanite's wrist band (located on her right wrist) started glowing white, which meant White Diamond was contacting her.

"Oh great, what does she want?" Yellow Moissanite asked herself. She didn't have anything against White Diamond personally, it's just that every time Yellow Moissanite got contacted by her it was always some sort of errand to go get this, or go get that. Honestly, why doesn't White Diamond have her own second in command to order around?

Using her left index finger Yellow Moissanite tapped the top of her wrist band. This caused a 12 by 8 inch holographic screen to pop up with White Diamond's stern face on it.

"Yellow Moissanite, can you hear me?" White Diamond asked, making sure she could be heard.

"Loud and clear" Yellow Moissanite replied.

"Okay, now this won't be my usual request of asking you to go retrieve an item. Instead, I want you to come back to the Diamond section of the Death Crystal and capture one of the humans"

Yellow Moissanite slightly rose her eyebrows in surprise. For the first time ever White Diamond wasn't asking her to go fetch something, but someone.

"The human is known as Connie, she somehow managed to get past the containment field by using Rose's sword. And if I recall it was you who put the Crystal Gems, and humans in their cells. Thus meaning YOU didn't confiscate Rose's sword from Connie which allowed her to escape" White Diamond explained to Yellow Moissanite and accused her of.

The golden Gem mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry, I thought that since Connie was a human then she wouldn't be able to escape" Yellow Moissanite apologized.

White Diamond huffed in annoyance after hearing Yellow Moissanit's excuse. "Since Connie's escape is your fault, your going to capture her before she lets the Crystal Gems out. With the warp pads deactivated in my section of the Death Crystal you'll have to use the secret Diamond passage in order to come up here".

Yellow Moissanite mentally slapped herself again. Why didn't she tell the Quartz Gems that they couldn't reach the Diamond section of the Death Crystal due to the warp pads being deactivated?

"You do remember how to access the Diamond passage, right?" White Diamond inquired.

"Affirmative" Yellow Moissanite answered.

"Alright, and don't forget to confiscate Rose's sword this time" White Diamond reminded.

Yellow Moissanite mentally scowled at White Diamond. "I won't"

"Good" White Diamond said before the holographic screen disappeared, ending the conversation.

With that mini conference out of the way Yellow Moissanite let out an audible sigh. Looking around the hallway to make sure all the Quartz Gems were gone, Yellow Moissanite entered the warp room. Instead of using the warp pad in the middle of the dome shaped room she walked right over it, and went to the back wall.

"Let's see here, if I remember correctly all I have do is raise my Gem and..." Yellow Moissanite trailed off before raising her Gem to the wall.

Yellow Moissanite's Gem glowed bright yellow and a few seconds later a square with the same shape, size, and color appeared on the wall. Soon a hexagonal doorway opened to a small room with one warp pad. This warp pad had a diamond marking on the main part, and wasn't as big as your typical warp pad.

Taking one final glance behind her to make sure no one was there, Yellow Moissanite stepped onto the warp pad and warped away.

* * *

 **Done! I may or may not have chapter 11 posted next week due to school, but rest assured I won't be gone for three months.**


	11. A piece of Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Yellow Moissanite Strikes!

 **A/N:Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe in any shape or form. Whelp, I was gone for over three months. Which is kinda bad and hypocritical when I literally said I wouldn't in the last chapter. So...I'm gonna be honest, I've lost interest in writing this story. Yeah, I know it sucks. Especially when I said I wouldn't give up finishing this story in the last chapter too. It's just that I started this story wanting it to stay as close to the canon as possible. So after all the plot reveals, and new characters being added, I realized staying close to the canon would never be possible. I originally thought this was feasible back in 2015 since most cartoons didn't have a big difference in them between each season (Except for Adventure Time). I'll continue this AN after you read my unfinished chapter 11. Yes, you read that correctly. This chapter isn't finished even after almost 5 whole months. I at least wanted to finish this chapter since I would be cancelling this story, but I just couldn't for some odd reason. Anyway, read this chapter, and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

 **Connie**

Could she even do it? There's no telling if Connie would run into one of the Diamonds, or a random Gem that would kill her without hesitation. Not to mention she had no idea where she was going; just running down a seemingly never ending purple hallway. It reminded her the time when she chased Steven through Peridot's crashed hand ship. During that time Connie was trying to figure out why Steven tried his best to avoid her. But now wasn't the time to be reminiscing, Connie needed to focus.

"Ugh, how long have we been trapped in here?" an angry sounding person shouted from down the hall.

"I would say a year and five months as of this current update. Which is ridiculous considering the author of this story has plenty of spare time to write. But that would be breaking the forth wall" a mellow voice answered the angry one.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

Connie mouthed the words "what the" as she continued running. Eventually she stopped in front of two containment chambers. Inside the chamber on the left was a short red Gem, and the right one had a short blue Gem.

The red Gem stared at her before saying "Connie?"

"Hm? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Connie asked. She honestly had no idea who this Gem was, unless...

"It's us, Ruby and Sapphire. Were the two Gems that fuse to form Garnet" Sapphire revealed to Connie.

Gasping in surprise Connie said "Oh my gosh! I had no idea what you two looked like separated!"

"Yeah yeah, this is surprising and all. But can you get us out of here before the Diamonds come back?" Ruby hurriedly asked Connie.

"Oh, sure" Connie promptly answered.

The black haired girl started making her way to Sapphire's cell first, when all a sudden...

"Hiyah!"

A slender yellow Gem jumped down between Connie and Sapphire. Leaping back in surprise, the human girl unsheathed Rose's sword prepared for a possible battle.

"You, Connie human, this can go one of two ways. Me carrying you back to your containment cell, or me knocking you out and then carrying you back to your containment cell" Yellow Moissanite listed.

"How about these two other options? You walk away right now, and I free those Gems. Or, I make you retreat into your Gem and still free them" Connie swiftly responded, pointing Rose's sword at Yellow Moissanite.

The golden Gem stifled a chuckle "You humans are so funny; thinking that you could disobey a Gem and get away with it"

"I AM going to get away with it!" Connie declared before charging Yellow Moissanite.

"Oh come now Connie, you can't hurt me" the Homeworld Gem derided, calmly holding out her right hand to block the attack.

Connie only gave her a sly smile, because when the dark haired girl got within arms length of Yellow Moissanite, she swiped Rose's sword across the palm her yellow outstretched hand.

"Youch!" Yellow Moissanite hollered, quickly retracting her hand.

Taking her eyes off of Connie, the blond haired Gem looked at her hand. Right in the center of her palm was a thin horizontal mark almost the whole width of her hand. How is this possible? Humans aren't strong enough to hurt Gems. "Why you little- Gowch!" the ponytailed Gem didn't even have time to insult Connie before she felt a sharp pain in her left leg.

"I thought you said I couldn't hurt you" Connie teased, knowing full well how mad Yellow Moissanite was getting.

"Grrrraaaahhhh! That's it!" the Homeworld Gem spat with rage.

Yellow Moissanite attempted to grab Connie, but she leapt back at the last second. "Stand still you annoying carbon based life form!"

"You gotta be quicker than that!" Connie razzed.

Rage started to fill Yellow Moissanite's body. Connie is nothing more than a mere human, how is she able to attack and evade so easily? Especially at such a young age. It's almost as if someone taught her advanced sword-fighting techniques...wait a second.

"Connie, who educated you in the ways of sword-fighting?" the amarillo Gem questioned.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It was that Pearl, wasn't it?" Yellow Moissanite deduced.

"Hm...so what? What does she have do with anything?" Connie inquired.

"Everything" the Homeworld Gem growled as her Gemstone glowed on the back of her left hand.

Yellow Moissanite stood to her full height, and turned her left hand to where the back of it was facing her right side **(A human being can't turn the back of their left hand all the way to the right without turning their whole entire arm too. Trust me, I tried, and it hurt)**. The golden Gem then raised her right hand, and pulled out a one meter long Takoba esque sword out of her Gem.

"Ah, my lovely sword. Did you know I designed it after a sword I found on Earth? Of course you don't, you probably don't even care about your own Earth culture" Yellow Moissanite assumed.

"Actually I do. It looks like a Takoba sword, which is used across the western Sahel and among ethnic groups such as the Tuareg, the Hausa, and the Fulani. Or generally speaking, Africa, which is mostly located on Earth's Eastern Hemisphere" Connie stated.

"You...you know about sword history on Earth?"

"I dabble" the human girl confirmed.

"Hmph, let's see how well you talk after I dabble my sword into you!" Yellow Moissanite threatened, swiping at Connie's head.

"Dabble means to take part in an activity in a casual or superficial way. But judging from your anger-" Connie ducked down to avoid her attacker. "That's never going to happen casually" Connie finished, standing back up.

"Stop talking!" the Gem repudiated, continuing her attack on Connie.

The two sword fighters began their clash against each other. Each one attacking their opponent with the same vigor and ferocity. Countering or parrying each offense by appropriate means. Back and forth the two went...until Connie noticed something. Every time Yellow Moissanite blocked, she would use the cutting edge her sword instead of the flat side. Which by doing so would break the Gem's sword!

"Any sword fighter should know that basic information" Connie thought to herself.

* * *

 **Yeah, I stopped right at the good part. Now I bet you all really want me to finish it now. But don't worry, I'm not like most Fanfiction writers who abruptly end their story, and leave the readers wondering about what happens next. Instead I'll hold a poll, a poll for me to either post another update which lists all the** **synopses for future chapters, or just to leave you all hanging with no clue of what happens next. I'm pretty sure you all would prefer the former, but just in case my judgement is wrong I added in the latter choice too. Now if the majority votes for that final update, then I'll add a sneak peek for the new story that'll replace this one.**


End file.
